Tiempos de paz
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: Por fin han llegado los tiempos de paz, pero la vida sigue y tras muchos años un cabo suelto del pasado volverá infiltrándose en la vida de los sucesores de nuestros héroes. Remake del original con muchas escenas nuevas añadidas


**Prólogo**

Este fanfic está basado en Sonic y cía. todos sus personajes son propiedad de:  
Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Eggman, Rouge Sonic Team  
Sally, Julie-su, Lara-su Archie Comics (Ken Penders)  
Manic Sonic Underground (una serie de televisión mu friki)  
Light, Dart, Dark, Sound, Thalia, Shinta, Lorien, Glaurung Tete-chin Spacestone (yo)

Es un fanfic sin ánimo de lucro, las situaciones son simples invenciones y cualquier situación que coincida con algún otro fanfic es mera casualidad. Es el típico fanfic de New Generation, los hijos de los héroes corriendo sus propias aventuras, repleta de secretos inconfesables de sus padres que echan de vez en cuando su vista al pasado (es decir, los flashbacks) para encajar las piezas de un puzzle que parece incompleto.

Un saludo de Tete-chin Spacestone, la viajera de dimensiones.  
http:Tete-chinXSonic.iespana.es

**Tiempos de paz**

Era muy temprano por la mañana, pero la luz del sol ya daba suficiente claridad para los ojos de Light, un joven erizo de apenas 6 años, su piel violeta no pasaba inadvertida entre los arbustos del bosque, mirando de un lado a otro con sus ojos verdes, parecía estar buscando algo en concreto.  
-¡Buh- Gritó una voz a su espalda.  
-¡AHH!- Del susto, el pequeño erizo cayó sobre un arbusto.  
-¡Ja, ja, ja!  
-Lara... ¿por qué siempre me haces esto?  
Lara-su, hija de Knuckles y Julie-su, sabía que Light iría al bosque y fue a su encuentro, entonces ella acababa de cumplir 7 años, despierta y traviesa, con su piel roja, sus ojos azules y su flequillo con mechas la distinguían del resto de equidnas. Dejó de reírse y ayudó a levantarse al siempre tímido Light, acariciándole el flequillo del pequeño como si fuese un hermano pequeño.  
-¿Cómo me has encontrado?- Preguntó Light.  
-Era obvio, hace ya dos días que desapareció Dart, y estuvo aquí la última vez que quedamos todos juntos...  
Dart era el hermano mayor de Light, dos años mayor pero muy diferente a él, siempre atento, aventurero, sus púas era color rojo oscuro, sus ojos verdes, y con una curiosidad que muchas veces le había metido en líos, y con él caían también Light y su primo Sound.  
-Dime una cosa,- Empezó a decir Lara-su. -¿piensas ir en busca de Dart?  
Light se detuvo un momento.  
-Tengo una ligera idea de dónde está...  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿por qué no se lo dices a Sonic o a Tails?  
-Antes de irse... Dart me dijo que esto lo tenía que hacer solo, papá no debe saber nada, y tío Tails se lo diría a papá.  
-¡Pues yo te acompaño! soy mayor que tú y tengo la responsabilidad de cuidar de ti  
-Lara...- Light se encogió de hombros. -somos de la misma altura.  
Mientras él refunfuñaba, ella le daba golpecitos en la cabeza como a una mascota.  
-Ya hemos llegado...- Indicó Light ante una construcción en ruinas disimulada por la maleza.  
Entraron con cautela, aquella construcción parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse, pero según Light ahí era donde se había metido Dart algunos días de las vacaciones, unas vacaciones que empezaron muy bien, pero ahora se estaban haciendo muy largas.

Hace tres semanas, durante el último día de clase. Como algunos cursos salían antes Dart pudo ir a recoger a su hermano de primaria y esperar juntos a su madre en la entrada, pero un compañero le detuvo.  
-¡Ey, Dart! encontré aquel archivo sobre héroes antiguos, ¿vamos a verlo antes de irnos?  
Dart asintió con la cabeza, aún había tiempo, agarró la mano de su hermano y fueron a la sala de ordenadores, ya habían salido los del curso superior, se colaron sin ser vistos y pusieron en marcha un ordenador.  
-¿Y si nos pillan?- Dijo algo temeroso Light.  
-Siempre igual... ¡Je! no nos pueden pillar, soy demasiado listo, además, nadie sabe que estamos aquí, Li.- Sonó aquel mote en tono cariñoso de Dart a Light.  
Miraron la pantalla impacientes, Light colgado literalmente de Dart, aún vigilando que no los pillasen. Poco a poco la página web fue saliendo, una web que no se actualizaba desde hacía 10 años, un documento que estaba repleto de recuerdos de los finales de la "guerra" contra el Dr.Eggman Robotnik. La imagen de uno de los héroes salió en pantalla, con un pequeño grito de Light.  
-¡Es papá!  
En seguida, Dart le puso la mano en la boca y se agacharon, por suerte nadie les había oído, había demasiado ruido de la fiesta del curso superior. Dart soltó suavemente a su hermano y le hizo la señal de que estuviese en silencio. Una breve descripción del héroe antiguo junto a la edad de 16, y más imágenes captadas por las cámaras, fotos del héroe en acción durante sus hazañas, junto a él aparecía Tails mucho más joven de lo que conocían Light y Dart, también aparecía un equidna con cara de pocos amigos, posando de mala gana junto a Sonic y Tails, y cogida del brazo de Sonic, una hermosa muchacha de 13 años.  
-Oye, Dart, ¿es ésta tu mamá?- Preguntó su amigo.  
-Sí, pero es más joven.- Respondió.  
-¿Mamá?- Preguntó Light -¡Mamá! ¡Es la hora de que venga a recogernos!  
-¡Es verdad, vamos! si en el cole no fuesen tan tacaños tendríamos internet de banda ancha y no tardaríamos tanto...- Dart apuntó la dirección y salieron corriendo.  
En el ordenador, sin apagar, terminó de cargarse una última imagen, la de un erizo marrón oscuro con una pícara sonrisa...

Ahora, Light y Lara-su buscaban por la sala más grande de la construcción, según Light, lo que buscaban era unos documentos impresos de internet, algo que Dart no había querido comentarle, pues antes de escaparse sólo había hablado con Light, su hermano pequeño era el único con el que tenía confianza, al contrario que Light, que hablaba con Tails, con su primo Sound y con su nueva amiga Lara-su, nada más conocerse, los tres se habían hecho amigos, pero Dart siempre se guardaba los problemas para él, se sentía más mayor de lo que era, "En tiempos de paz, los niños pueden ser niños, no es necesario que maduren pronto, yo no tuve tiempo de jugar, la guerra me pilló la infancia y parte de la adolescencia..." dijo Tails en una ocasión.  
-¡Aquí hay algo!- dijo Lara-su.  
Parte del impreso estaba tirado en un rincón, aunque en él sólo se encontraba la parte que ya conocían Light y Lara-su.

Hace dos semanas, llegaron Sonic y su familia a la isla flotante, una invitación de Knuckles para pasar las vacaciones, había sido algo repentino, Amy sospechaba pero no quiso decir nada al respecto, de todas formas Knuckles también era su amigo y llevaban años sin verse. Al pequeño grupo visitante se les había unido Sound, el hijo de Manic y Sally, la realeza actual, único heredero y primo de Light y Dart. Sound estaba muy unido a sus primos y se había empeñado en ir con ellos para poder escapar de sus obligaciones de palacio, con sólo 10 años ya se sentía desbordado por todo lo que tenía que hacer y aprender para ser un monarca, "Tú tenías la misma edad cuando empezaste a viajar para escapar de tus responsabilidades" le recordó Manic a Sonic dándole el permiso a su hijo.  
Los cuatro pequeños jugaron sin descanso todo el día, ya atardeciendo se metieron en la habitación de Lara-su, a ver su nuevo ordenador.  
-Tails me ha estado dando clases de informática- Dijo emocionada Lara-su.  
-¿Conoces a tío Tails?- Preguntaron los tres erizos a la vez.  
-Claro, ¡es un encanto!- Lara-su se ruborizó un poco suspirando. -Y hoy viene a unirse a la fiesta.  
Se echaron todos a reír. Dart aprovechó para seguir con la web que había encontrado su amigo, no se sorprendió mucho cuando Lara-su reconoció a aquel equidna como su padre, ya se hacía una idea, Sonic no hablaba mucho de la guerra, todo lo que sabían era por Tails.  
Así pasaron el principio de las vacaciones, hasta que hace cuatro días Dart empezó a interesarse más por aquella extraña foto, buscando en más webs, era extraño que todo referente a ese erizo hubiese sido borrado, seguían los enlaces en los buscadores pero todos daban error. Lara-su le hizo el favor de imprimirle unos documentos para poder jugar fuera mientras.  
-Eres un poco obsesivo...- Rió Lara-su.  
Aunque cuando fue a buscar aquellos documentos para Dart, estos no estaban, y Dart había desaparecido también.  
-¿Dónde vas, Dart?- Preguntó Light viendo a su hermano con mucha prisa.  
-...No puedo decírtelo...- Contestó deteniéndose.  
-Vamos a jugar luego en el lago, papá dice que te ha preparado una sorpresa, vendrás ¿verdad?  
Dart miró un momento a su hermano, suspiró profundamente y le dijo:  
-No le digas nada a papá ni al tío Tails, tengo un contacto en internet, he descubierto algo sobre mí que no sabía... y sobre mamá y papá...- Y abrazó a Light fuerte. -Y aunque encuentre lo que busco, siempre serás mi hermano.  
-Dart...- No entendió nada, pensó que quizás era un juego.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- Sonó una voz triste.  
-No me cuestiones, aquí mando yo, ya lo sabes, por mucho que luches todo será en vano, eres demasiado inocente pensando que aún puedes evitarlo.- Otra voz retumbó en el vacío.  
-No he hecho nada, ni siquiera he vuelto a intentar librarme de ti, pero ahora... ¿por qué ahora?  
-Ahora no... aún no...  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
Pero no hubo respuesta, una vez más sólo hubo silencio en su interior, ¿qué podía hacer? durante años lo había intentado todo, pero cuando él le mandaba algo no podía hacer más que obedecerle, ni siquiera le había permitido pedir ayuda, sólo podía confiar en que no le obligase a hacer algo que no quería, en que alguien se diese cuenta, pero ni la persona que más quería en este mundo lo sabía, no dudó en todas las veces que le mintió en sus escapadas en dirección a la prisión, de manera que sólo pudo seguir esperando.

Ahora, Light estaba algo decaído por no haber encontrado nada que le ayudase a descubrir el paradero de su hermano, Lara-su intentó animarle, en lo poco que le conocía ya sabía que era un niño muy sensible, y tenía pintas de estar a punto de ponerse a llorar, pero más que decepcionado por no encontrar nada, se sentía responsable de que su hermano se fuese, porque no le detuvo cuando se fue, y habría podido, Dart no era muy rápido, sin embargo, Light había heredado las cualidades de su padre, aunque no lo supiese todavía. Recogieron los papeles y salieron de la sala, de pronto el suelo empezó a temblar, la estructura se estaba viniendo abajo y los pequeños se pusieron a correr hacia la entrada, pero Light tropezó y cayó al suelo, Lara-su se paró y volvió a ayudarle cuando una columna se desprendió precipitándose hacia ellos.  
-¡Ahhh!- Gritaron los dos asustados.  
Pero la columna cayó y ellos estaban a salvo, con un rápido desplazamiento, Tails los sacó a tiempo de las ruinas.  
-¡Tío Tails!- Gritaron a la par.  
Tails los tenía cogidos en brazos, y su aspecto apenas tenía que ver con el que salía en las fotos de la web, estaba más crecido, era más alto que Sonic, su cara ya no tenía aquella expresión infantil, tenía el pelo agarrado en una coleta, y un tatuaje en la cara, pero en sus ojos aún escondía su verdadero yo, tierno y amable, el mejor amigo que puede tener alguien.  
-¿Qué estabais haciendo ahí dentro? Sonic y Knuckles están que trinan...- Dijo Tails con una dulce sonrisa.  
-¡Tails!- Se escuchó una voz delante de ellos, y con un haz de luz azul llegó Sonic. -¡Estáis aquí!  
-¡Papá!- Light saltó a sus brazos desde los de Tails, Sonic le abrazó y luego le puso en el suelo.  
-Vaya susto nos habéis dado, Lara, tendrías que haber visto a tu padre... ja, ja, ¿dónde está mi niña?- Sonic empezó a burlarse de Knuckles, el cual salió por su espalda y le dio un capón. -¡Au! Knux, que poco sentido del humor tienes...  
-¿Habíais ido a buscar a Dart? no os preocupéis, ya ha vuelto.- Dijo Knuckles tan serio como siempre.

Hace una hora, Sonic se despertó por el olor de un desayuno recién hecho, perezosamente se dio la vuelta en la cama, palpó y notó que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío, se levantó y se asomó a la cocina de la casita donde estaban pasando las vacaciones.  
-Buenos días, Amy- Saludó Sonic a su esposa.  
-Buenos días- Dijo Amy sin girarse, algo sosa.  
Sonic la miró inmóvil un momento, intentó mirarla a la cara, pero ella la giraba, hasta que la cogió por los hombros y la giró suavemente.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Has estado llorando?  
Amy no respondió.  
-¿Es por Dart? No te preocupes, seguiremos buscándole... no volverá a pasar, te lo prometí...  
-Ya ha vuelto- Le cortó Amy.  
Sonic dio un suspiro de alivio y se dirigió fuera de la cocina, para ver si Dart estaba bien, pero antes de salir, Amy se agarró del brazo.  
-Sonic... he vuelto a tener ese sueño... y ahora es Light quién no está en su cama, debe haber ido a buscar a su hermano... no quiero que vuelva a pasar aquello... no quiero volver a sentirme como entonces...  
Antes de salir, le dio un suave beso en los labios y la tranquilizó.  
-Eh, venga, hace mucho de aquello, no dejaré que nada ni nadie te arrebate a tus niños... a nuestros niños...  
Como de costumbre, era aquella dulce mirada, esa tierna sonrisa, tan cálida que calmó a Amy haciendo brotar de nuevo su sonrisa.  
Una vez Sonic en el jardín, vio a Dart hablando con Sound, como si nada hubiese pasado.  
-Buenos días, tío- Saludó Sound.  
-¿Nos dejas a solas?- Ordenó Sonic.  
Ya a solas, Sonic se sentó al lado de su hijo, aunque éste no era capaz de mirarle a la cara, se esperaba un gran rapapolvo, pero por el contrario, Sonic soltó un gran suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.  
-Mira hijo, no sé qué has estado haciendo por ahí, pero debiste pensar más en lo que pasaría, tu madre estaba muy preocupada, no sabes nada, te hemos buscado por todas partes.  
Realmente Dart no sabía nada, ni que hacía años "alguien" ya había intentado llevarse a Dart.  
-¿En lo qué pasaría? ¿Qué ha pasado? -Preguntó sin saber a qué iba todo eso.  
-¿No adivinas quién ha ido a buscarte por su cuenta?  
Dart pensó un momento.  
-Yo... no quiero que le pase nada a mi hermanito...  
Dart seguía siendo un niño, por eso se le marcaron las lágrimas en los ojos con sólo imaginar cómo estaría su hermano, solo y perdido, y conociendo lo débil que era, lo desamparado que estaría en ese momento sin él.  
-Eso debiste pensarlo antes, ahora lo importante es encontrarle.  
Mientras ellos hablaban, llegó a toda velocidad Knuckles.  
-¡Sonic! ¿Está Lara-su aquí? -Preguntó recobrando el aliento.  
Knuckles se quedó un momento parado, entendió enseguida la situación, Dart había aparecido y Light había ido junto a Lara-su a buscar a su hermano pensado que seguía desaparecido. Se pusieron en camino para encontrar a los niños.  
-¡Esperad! quiero ir con vosotros- Dijo Dart. -Al fin y al cabo es culpa mía, ¿no?  
-¡De eso nada, jovencito! Tú te quedas pensando en lo que has hecho, estás castigado.- Dijo Sonic fríamente.  
-Pero...  
-Nada de peros, luego hablamos,- Sonic se dio la vuelta para ir con Knuckles, pero antes de irse giró un poco la cara hacia él. -cuando traiga a tu hermano de vuelta.- Sonic sonrió, y esto tranquilizó a Dart.

Ahora, llegó Sonic a la casita con Light cogido de la mano, Dart esperaba en el jardín, impaciente, inquieto, pero al levantar la vista y ver a su hermanito sano y salvo, le dio un vuelco el corazón, le pasó por la cabeza todo lo malo que podía haberle ocurrido a su hermano por su culpa, salió a su encuentro y le dio un fuerte abrazo, susurrándole al oído "lo siento".  
-¡Dart! No es culpa tuya...- Gritó Light medio balbuceando, en esos momento sólo Dart sabía lo que decía.  
Al oir a Light, Amy salió de la casa para darle un fuerte beso en la frente a su pequeño, luego abrazó también a Dart. Sonic se les quedó mirando un momento.  
-¡Venga ya! que tampoco ha pasado nada grave, ni que Eggman se hubiese escapado del asilo...- Bromeó Sonic, y el sólo pensamiento de Eggman jugando a las cartas con otros viejos, contando batallitas de cuando intentaba conquistar el mundo, hizo reír a Amy.

¿Eggman? Light no es que fuese muy espabilado para tener 6 años, pero el nombrar el asilo le hizo recordar lo que pasó aquel año, cuando vino su padre a buscarle a la escuela, cuando Dart estaba de excursión con su clase, el día que tenía que ser para ellos dos solos, padre e hijo, y fueron interrumpidos.  
El teléfono móvil de Sonic sonó como el timbre de final de recreo a los oídos de Light, tenía tantas ganas de jugar con su padre, había estado mucho tiempo fuera, le echaba de menos, pero no dijo nada, se quedó sentado en el columpio del parque oyendo a su padre hablar por aquel aparato a su espalda.  
-¿Y no podéis arreglarlo vosotros? Joder, siempre estamos igual... sí, ya lo sé, soy del los primeros de la lista y si a ella no la habéis localizado aún... vale, iré, qué remedio.- Colgó, miró a Light. -Light, vamos de visita...  
No supo a qué se refería, pues al llegar al lugar, vio un edificio muy grande con un montón de gente fuera mirando, bajó de los brazos de su padre y se quedó mirando.  
-Quédate aquí un momentito, no te muevas, ¿vale?- Ordenó Sonic.  
Asintió con la cabeza, era un niño bueno, siempre hacía lo que todo el mundo le decía. Ahí se quedó, mirando a su padre entrar, oyó mucho ruido, ruido metálico, una pequeña explosión, y desde una de las ventanas cayó algo, parecía una máquina rara, salía humo de ella. Light se asustó, había caído cerca de él, pensó en su papá y en que a lo mejor le había pasado algo, así que corrió, sin darse cuenta de lo rápido que lo había hecho, sin que nadie pudiese detenerle, subiendo aquellas escaleras tan grandes.  
-¿Es que nunca aprendes?- Oyó la voz de su padre.  
-¡Ahhh! ¡te odio! ¿cómo has logrado destruir mi robot? ¡era un plan perfecto!- Aquella voz le dio miedo a Light.  
-¡Pues porque ya lo has utilizado 3 veces!  
Anduvo más despacio, ya les veía, Sonic de espaldas a él, hablando con un humano, un humano viejo, tenía un bigote enorme gris que le llamó mucho la atención. De pronto, el humano se puso a mirar a otro lado, cuando volvió la vista hacia Sonic se asombró.  
-¡Oh, Sonic, hijo mío, vienes a visitarme! ¿quieres una taza de té?  
-Ya estamos otra vez...- Suspiró Sonic.  
-Y esta vez te has traído a mi nietecito...- Miró hacia Light.  
-¡Light! te dije que...  
-¡Ven con el abuelo Eggman!- Parecía tan feliz aquel viejo.  
Light sonrió, él pensaba que no tenía abuelos, y toda su timidez se desvaneció al ver lo feliz que era Eggman de verle, corrió y se sentó sobre una rodilla del anciano sonriendo.  
-¡Abuelo!- Él también estaba feliz, por un momento olvidó el miedo de ver aquella sala desbaratada por la batalla. -¿Ese bigote es tuyo?  
Mientras Light estiraba un poco del bigote de Eggman, con éste riendo por la inocencia del niño, Sonic decidió mejor no separarles aún, se giró al notar a la mujer murciélago entrando volando por la ventana.  
-Llegas tarde.- Dijo Sonic girándose hacia ella.  
-Eh, tenía cosas que hacer.  
Seguía igual pero diferente, se la veía más mayor, pero igual de atractiva, con un interesante collar oculto bajo su blusa (y Sonic prefirió no hacer ningún comentario acerca de la energía que éste desprendía), la acompañaba un joven murciélago marrón con ojos azules como los de ella, llevaba una capa negra y un antifaz.  
-¡Tranquilo Sonic!- Gritó el adolescente de 14 años. -¡Powerbat ya está aquí!  
Sonic se lo quedó mirando un momento.  
-Rouge... ¿cómo dejas que tu hijo ande así por la vida?  
-Deja que vaya como le de la gana.- Rouge siempre fue partidaria de ir cada uno con la ropa que quisiese.  
-¡Ah!- Gritó el hijo de Rouge. -¡El yayo Eggman ha hecho de las suyas otra vez!  
Salió disparado hacia el viejo Eggman para conocer al niño que estaba con él.  
-¡Shinta!- Le gritó Rouge. -Te he dicho muchas veces que no le llames así...  
-Déjale, total, Eggman no se va a acordar de nada dentro de 5 minutos...- Aunque lo dijo con cierto tono burlón, apretó los puños con rabia. -Joder... odio esto.  
-¿Y qué esperabas?- Le llamó la atención Rouge. -Aunque fuese la mente criminal de nuestros tiempos, aunque tuviese un IQ de 300, sigue siendo humano, y ya llegó su momento...  
-Eso no es verdad.- Le cortó Sonic. -Nadie debería tener alzehimer, eso no es un paso evolutivo en un ser, es una enfermedad que te roba lo único preciado que tienes...- Sonic resopló.  
-Ya...- Rouge desvió la mirada. -Hablando así por un momento me has recordado a Shadow...  
Sonic no dijo más, ya habían superado aquello, él lo había querido así, y nadie iba a perturbar su sueño, quizás después de otros 50 años...  
-¡Hijo, ven aquí!- Gritó Eggman.  
-Hostia ya... ¿por qué la ha tomado conmigo? no soy su hijo...  
-Si así es feliz.- Rió Rouge.  
-¡Oh, pero si es Rouge!- Cayó en la cuenta Eggman. -Estás más vieja...  
-¡Lo mato!- Rouge intentaba soltarse del agarre de Sonic.  
Light realmente no entendió mucho de aquella situación, y le habría gustado que Tails le explicase luego algunas cosas, pero Sonic le había hecho prometer que no diría a nadie que habían visitado al viejo Eggman.

Llegó la noche y Sonic salió solo a dar una vuelta, se tumbó en un claro del bosque, viendo las estrellas más cerca que nunca, recordando con cierta nostalgia su adolescencia, cerró los ojos y pudo verse a sí mismo en ese mismo lugar, descansando de la batalla contra Knuckles, y pensando en él, abrió los ojos y le vio llegar.  
-Sabía que estarías aquí- Dijo Knuckles como si hubiese descubierto el mundo.  
Sonic sólo sonrió, Knuckles se tumbó a su lado con la misma nostalgia.  
-Ey, Knux, ¿no echas de menos las batallas?- Preguntó Sonic mirando las estrellas.  
-A veces, pero me he acostumbrado a la paz, aunque no mucho- Knuckles rió.  
-Por teléfono no me dijiste nada... ¿por qué quisiste que yo viniese?  
Knuckles no dijo nada en un principio, giró un poco la cara.  
-Antes, siempre que necesitaba desahogarme estabas ahí dispuesto para combatir.  
-¡Te haces viejo!- Rió Sonic.  
-¡Eh! no te rías...  
-Tranquilo, cabeza de chorlito, siempre seremos compañeros, así que venga, cuéntame.  
-La vi...  
Sonic escuchó, se giró hacia él, pero no parecía saber cómo continuar.  
-¿"La"? debo suponer que no te refieres a tu mujer...  
-¡Yo quiero mucho a Julie!- Se precipitó a decir Knuckles incorporándose, se calmó un poco. -Aquel tema ya estaba zanjado... ya debía estarlo... pero la vi, ella vino a verme ¿qué debía hacer? ¿mandarla a paseo?  
-Le has dado un pequeño trozo de tu Emerald, ¿es eso?  
Knuckles dio un brinco, le miró, pero Sonic no parecía que fuese a mofarse de ello, sonreía amablemente.  
-Hace poco que me crucé yo con ella también, Shinta está muy grande.- Sonrió más Sonic desperezándose en el suelo.  
-Sí...- Knuckles se recostó de nuevo.  
-Y por eso me llamaste enseguida, no te preocupes, no pasará nada porque la ME esté incompleta, si pasase algo yo necesito algo de acción...  
Sonic se levantó, Knuckles hizo lo mismo, se quedaron el uno frente al otro, un momento sin moverse, luego sonriendo pícaramente, entonces Knuckles le dio un pequeño empujón a Sonic, y éste se lo devolvió, empezaron a luchar, como antes, su manera de divertirse, sintiéndose adolescentes, libres otra vez.

El verano siguiente, Knuckles mandó a Lara-su de vacaciones a casa de Sonic, había hablado con él de nuevo sobre aquel tema que llevaba tanto rondando por su cabeza, y lo más importante, había hablado con su esposa sobre ello, sintió un gran alivio con todo aquello, se sintió tonto por pensar que de verdad podía ocultarlo, como si todo el mundo lo supiese antes que él. A pesar de todo se sintió un miserable por lo que le había hecho sufrir a Julie-su, ella ya sabía que siempre había querido a Rouge, pero no dijo nunca nada porque al menos le tenía con ella, aunque en el fondo sabía que había perdido en su corazón. Suspiró, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía que durar todo aquello, hasta que su niña se hiciese grande, pero era su niña, no sabía cuánto era "grande". Hizo sonar el timbre de la puerta, sonrió al ver a aquel murciélago marrón abriéndola.  
-¡Oniisan!- Gritó el muchacho agarrándose a su cuello.  
-Eh, Shinta, hay cosas que nunca cambian... suéltame.  
Rouge estaba fregando los platos, al oír aquello lo dejó todo y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.  
-¿Knuckles?- Se impacientó.  
Al verle sonrió.  
-Hola, Rouge...- Dijo Knuckles sacándose de encima a Shinta.  
Shinta les miró.  
-Esperad un momento.  
La puerta seguía abierta, Rouge y Knuckles inmóviles, sólo mirándose y sonriendo. Shinta había salido corriendo, en poco volvió.  
-Rouge, he llamado a Glaurung, ya sabes que íbamos a ir mañana Lorien y yo a su casa, nos vamos esta noche y hacemos unos días sabáticos.  
Rouge intentó articular, pero en un momento Shinta ya estaba saliendo por la puerta despidiéndose, Lorien salió detrás de él, era un erizo azul grisaceo de la misma edad de Shinta, se detuvo un momento, miró a Knuckles y a Rouge, hizo una leve reverencia, como un samurai, y se fue corriendo tras Shinta. La mujer murciélago salió un momento también.  
-¡Id con cuidado!- Les gritó, luego cerró la puerta tras de sí.  
-¿No es un poco raro que sólo vaya con chicos?  
-Mira quién habla...- Rió Rouge. -Sólo tiene 15 años, además, no eres su padre.  
-Ya, pero me habría gustado.  
Rouge se cruzó de brazos, pensaba que realmente no lo había dicho en serio, si hubiese querido ella le habría aceptado.  
-¿Por qué has venido?- Dijo algo más seria. -¿Vienes a por el pedazo de tu esmeralda? ya no lo necesito...  
-¿Qué? ah, no, no es eso... puedes quedártelo, yo te lo regalé.- Desvió la vista de ella.  
Estuvo un rato así, de pie, sin decir nada, hasta que ella le ofreció pasar a tomar algo.

Pasaron 6 años, Dart estaba en la parada del autobús junto a Sound, toda chica que pasaba por delante de ellos recibía los piropos o silbidos de los jóvenes, mientras tanto hablaban de sus cosas.  
-Entonces, ¿vendrá Lara-su?- Preguntó entusiasmado Sound.  
-Sí, hablé con ella por teléfono ayer, este verano sí que puede venir, el anterior estuvo muy ocupada- Comentaba Dart con una gran sonrisa.  
Sound vaciló un poco antes de preguntarle.  
-Oye, Dart, han pasado varios años ya, ¿aún piensas en aquella web? ¿no se ha vuelto a poner en contacto aquel tipo?  
Dart se puso serio.  
-No tenía que habértelo contado...  
-Joder, tío, te preocupas por una tontería, tendrías que estar contento de tener a tío Sonic y a tía Amy- Le interrumpió Sound.  
-Para mí no es una tontería, eres tú quien tiene comederos de cabeza por sus padres- Terminó fríamente Dart.  
Sound puso mala cara y no le contestó, simplemente se retiró el flequillo y miró al horizonte con aquellos ojos de color azul profundo, el sol reflejaba en su piel verde oscuro y poco a poco fue metiéndose más y más en sus propios pensamientos.

Hace 10 años, Sound se despertó de noche, oía a alguien discutir, se levantó de la cama y caminó por el largo pasillo de palacio arrastrando del brazo su peluche favorito, llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, aún medio dormido escuchó la conversación a escondidas:  
-¿¡Quieres hablar más flojo!? vas a despertar a todo el mundo.- Decía Manic.  
-Me da igual, eres tú el que quiere guardar las apariencias.- Respondió Sally.  
-Sí, claro, eso te importa más a ti que a mí, ¿fue esto un matrimonio por conveniencia?  
Aquello dolió, Sally se cruzó de brazos.  
-¿Cómo le haces caso a mi hermano?- Pensó un momento. -¿Y si fuese así? nuestros reinos están en paz.- Mintió admitiendo las dudas de Manic.  
-A otro con ese cuento ¿por qué lo dijo? admítelo, te casaste conmigo por despecho, porque viste que no podías recuperarle...  
En ese momento, Sally estuvo a punto de darle un bofetón a Manic, pero el ruido de la puerta los sacó de su discusión, aunque fuera no había nadie, simplemente encontraron en el suelo el peluche de Sound. Aquella fue la noche en que Sound lloró más en toda su vida, y se prometió a sí mismo que él nunca sería como sus padres, haría siempre lo que quisiese, nadie le obligaría a nada, como aquellas viejas historias sobre su tío Sonic, el Sonic que vivía a su manera, el que nunca se comprometía.  
-Pero yo no me casaré, el tío se estropeó al casarse, yo no lo haré, no daré mi brazo a torcer... nunca...- Se decía a sí mismo, y poco a poco el sueño le venció.

Ahora, en la parada del bus, el que la sigue la consigue, y por fin un par de ardillitas rubias les siguieron la broma con una sonrisa, pero cuando ya las tenían en el bote, apareció Light con un helado.  
-¡Dart! mamá dice que vuelvas, tienes que arreglar tu cuarto...  
Las muchachas miraron a Dart, que se estaba poniendo colorado, avergonzado por la situación, Sound por su parte se reía entre dientes, aunque no pudo reírse mucho, llegó un pastor alemán de traje negro con gafas también negras.  
-Oh, vaya, el servicio secreto...- Dijo con mala cara Sound.  
-De secreto nada, se les ve de lejos.- Bromeó Dart.  
Sound le miró de reojo.  
-Bueno, chicas- Continuó Sound. -el deber me llama.- Y acompañado por aquel tipo, entró en un coche.  
Light seguía lamiendo su helado, despidiéndose de su primo con un gesto de su mano, le repitió el mensaje a su hermano y éste se fue refunfuñando, mientras Dart se iba, Light miró a las chicas con una simpática sonrisa, luego les ofreció un poco de su helado poniendo una mirada pícara, y las chicas, sonriendo, les hizo gracia, pero cuando las muchachas se le empezaron a insinuar, a Light le dio un ataque de timidez y metiéndose el helado de golpe en la boca, con la misma habilidad que tiene Sonic para comerse un perrito picante, salió corriendo, siempre que se ponía nervioso, siempre que necesitaba "escapar" de algo corría, eso le hacía sentir bien, a veces llegaba a subir los laterales de los edificios, como una pequeña travesura, como su papá, desde que descubrió su habilidad, había conseguido un camino de libertad. Giró velozmente una esquina y miró atrás, estaba muy lejos de la parada del autobús, respiró hondo, aliviado, aunque se volvió a sobresaltar.  
-¡Buh!- Se oyó a su espalda.  
-¡Ah!- Light se giró dando un salto. -Oh, eres tú, ¿por qué me haces siempre lo mismo, Lara?  
-¡Ja, ja!- Rió ella, había crecido mucho, incluso era dos dedos más alta que Light. -Pobrecito el niño bonito.- Se burló Lara-su removiéndole el flequillo.  
Caminaron juntos en el camino hacia casa de Light, había llegado antes de lo anunciado, por eso Lara-su dejó a su padre hablando con Sonic y fue en busca de Dart y Light, encontrando sólo a éste último, iba contándole el viaje por el camino cuando la estruendosa caida de una fachada llamó su atención.

Dart llegó a su casa, encontrándose con Knuckles.  
-¡Hola! ¿Cuándo habéis llegado? ¿Dónde está Lara-su?- Dart estaba entusiasmado.  
-Hola, renacuajo, caray, hay que ver cómo has crecido- Saludó Knuckles.  
-Claro, ya tengo 14 años, ya soy mayor- Dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.  
En seguida se plantó Amy delante de él y le recordó lo de su habitación, Dart se fue refunfuñando de que no le gustaba que le tratasen como a un niño.  
-Pues no te comportes como tal, hombrecillo.- Respondió su madre en tono cariñoso.  
Dart subió los escalones de dos en dos.  
-Vaya "Happy Family"- Se burló irónicamente Knuckles, miró hacia donde Dart había desaparecido de su vista. -Es increíble, contra más mayor se hace, más se le parece...- Comenzó a decir Knuckles.  
-Knux...- Le cortó Sonic. -Dart se parece un montón a Amy, los ojos, el flequillo, si no llevase esa cinta en la cabeza se le pondrían igual de punta.  
-Sí, lo sé, lo tengo vicioso.- Dijo Amy intentando sujetarse el peinado.  
-Sonic... no digo eso.- Murmuró Knuckles.  
De pronto vino corriendo Dart, gritando:  
-¡Mamá, mamá, rápido, pon la tele que sale Li!  
Efectivamente, al encender el aparato, imágenes en las noticias sobre un incidente en el barrio, y entre las imágenes, la presentadora junto a Light, que temblaba como una hoja, nervioso, asustado por las cámaras.  
"El incidente ha transcurrido hace apenas unos minutos, aquí Layla Minely en directo junto al héroe del día, éste joven erizo de apenas 12 años, a hecho frente al ataque de un desconocido que parece haberle tomado manía a esta zona tan pacífica de la ciudad, ¿batallas entre bandas? ¿represalias protesta contra el gobierno? aquí nuestro joven héroe nos lo explicará ¿Cómo han transcurrido los hechos?"  
Las cámaras apuntaron a Light de cerca.  
"..."  
Pero por mucho que insistían, Light estaba petrificado.  
-¡Vamos, di algo!- Empezó a desesperarse Sonic, se giró hacia Amy -Eso no lo ha heredado de mí, ¿seguro que es mío?- Bromeó.  
Amy le dio un capón a Sonic por la broma de mal gusto.  
-Era broooma- Dijo Sonic.  
-Shhh, callaos, que parece que quiere decir algo- Interrumpió Knuckles.  
"...Ho ...Hola"  
De repente salió de detrás de Light Lara-su, asustándole como siempre.  
"¡Hola papá! ¡Mira, salgo en la tele! Lástima que mamá no tenga el video preparado..."  
Lara-su cogió de la mano a Light y le susurró al oído "ánimo", y las palabras empezaron a brotar de la boca de Light, explicando entusiasmado todo lo que había pasado.

Hacía unos minutos, cuando cayó la fachada, Light había cogido de la mano a Lara-su y había salido corriendo, salvándose ambos de morir bajo las ruinas, alzaron la vista rápidamente y vieron descender de lo alto de lo que quedaba de la casa una figura que apenas se distinguía por estar en el mismo plano que el sol, dio un salto y aterrizó a pocos metros de Light y Lara-su, no le conocía, un erizo marrón oscuro, sus ojos eran más oscuros que el color de su cuerpo, con una cicatriz atravesando uno de ellos, cubría parte de su cuerpo con una capa color blanco, dejando a la vista sus brazos, unos extraños guantes metálicos deslumbraban con su brillo a Light, y aquella mirada helada que le lanzó le había dejado paralizado.  
-Oh, tendré que empezar a usar gafas, muchacho, te había confundido con otra persona, aunque siempre acabo lo que empiezo- Dijo el extraño.  
Agarró un trozo de las ruinas con suma facilidad, tenía una fuerza que Light sólo había visto en Knuckles o Lara-su, sonrió maliciosamente y lo lanzó a modo de proyectil hacia los muchachos, Lara-su enseguida se quitó del medio, pero Light no se movió, parecía como si supiese la trayectoria del ataque, lo esquivó velozmente, a lo que el extraño pareció hacerle feliz "muy bien" murmuraba, y se lanzó sobre él, que seguía ensimismado, su cuerpo reaccionaba solo, anticipándose a los golpes, y cuando un golpe no lo esquivó y salió disparado en dirección a un muro, giró sobre sí mismo instintivamente y cayó de pie, en seguida Lara-su fue a comprobar cómo estaba su amigo, el agresor insistió y Lara-su se metió por medio, dándole un puñetazo tan fuerte que hizo retroceder al extraño.  
-Huh... muy bien, niños, nos volveremos a ver- Dijo el extraño al oír las sirenas de la policía.  
Light reaccionó y quiso detenerle:  
-Pero... ¿por qué has hecho esto? ¿por qué nos has atacado?- Le gritó.  
-Yo sólo quiero recuperar lo que me fue arrebatado- Y se fue.

Al llegar Light a casa, Dart prácticamente se le abalanzó encima.  
-¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡te podías haber hecho daño!- Dart tenía un gesto serio.  
-Lo siento...- Light se encogió de hombros.  
Pronto la faz de Dart cambió y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano.  
-Da gusto ver lo bien que se llevan- Dijo Sonic.  
-Como Manic y tú.- Dijo a modo de respuesta Knuckles.  
-¡Ey! Aún estoy aquí, muchos abracitos, muchas caras serias, y a mí ni hola- Dijo Lara-su mirando por encima del hombro a Dart.  
Dart dejo ir a su hermano, sonrió y cogió la cara de Lara-su entre sus manos, dándole un par de besos en las mejillas, ésta se ruborizó un poco. Pasaron la tarde los tres juntos, yendo de un lado a otro, recorriendo toda la ciudad, hablando y riendo sin parar, hasta que llegó la noche, Knuckles dijo que debía irse, volver a su lugar junto a la Esmeralda Maestra, junto a Julie-su.  
-Mis padres aprovechan siempre que me voy para hacer otra luna de miel...- Dijo Lara-su en un tono que intentaba ser adulto.  
-Es lo que toca- Reía entre dientes Amy.  
Sonic la miró de reojo un momento y sonrió, pensando mandar a los niños una temporada al castillo de Manic. Luego miró por la ventana algo pensativo, claro, sólo él sabía la verdad, y quizás fuese mejor así, notó la mano de Amy sobre la suya, pensó que Amy se había callado muchas cosas en todo ese tiempo, sabía que había sido culpa suya, que nunca la había escuchado como es debido, le huyó tantas veces que era normal que Amy dejase de confiar como entonces, se lo merecía, aunque ella muchas veces le dijo que no pensase en eso, que nada de lo que pasó en el pasado había sido culpa suya.

Pasaron dos días, eran las 3 de la mañana y Light se despertó con un extraño presentimiento, miró la litera de arriba, pero su hermano no estaba en su cama, se levantó y medio tambaleándose le buscó por todas partes, con mucha cautela, sin hacer ruido, entonces entró lentamente en la habitación de Lara-su, y con una voz muy floja y suave la intentó despertar, ella estaba bien tapada, muy quieta, al contrario que Light, que cuando dormía siempre acababan las prendas de la cama en el suelo.  
-Lara- Comenzó a susurrar Light, pero como ésta no se despertaba, la traqueteó un poco con la mano. -Lara, despierta- Dijo un poco más fuerte.  
Lara-su se sobresaltó.  
-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!-  
-Shhh, no grites.  
-¿? ¿Light? ¡¿Qué haces en mi habita...?!- Intentó decir tapándose con la sábana, se notaba el corazón acelerado, como nunca lo había sentido.  
Light le tapó la boca con la mano.  
-Escucha, Dart no está en su cama- Luego la dejó ir.  
-¿Y para eso me despiertas? estará en el baño...  
-No, le he buscado por toda la casa...  
Mientras Light decía esto, oyeron fuera un ruido, los dos quedaron callados un momento, Light miró con cuidado por la ventana y Lara se arregló la camiseta que tenía puesta para dormir, saltó de la cama y miró junto a Light, fuera estaba Dart, parecía que intentaba subirse a la valla, de ahí el ruido, llevaba una linterna en la mano, la encendía y la apagaba, en la distancia se veía otra luz, también se encendía y se apagaba. Dart bajó de la valla, miró a un lado y a otro, luego se apartó un poco y una figura oscura entró en el jardín, desde la habitación de Lara-su sólo se veía la penumbra, pero la curiosidad era tan grande que abrieron la ventana intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para descubrir el rostro del intruso.  
-Bueno, Dart.- Comenzó el extraño. -¿Te has decidido?  
-Sí.- Respondió aún dudando un poco.  
Aquella voz, la forma de la silueta, incluso la forma de moverse, a ese personaje ya le conocían, Lara-su y Light se miraron por un momento, era el mismo tipo con el que se enfrentaron aquella vez, y Light, al ver que se iba Dart con el extraño, saltó por la ventana, un salto al vacío calculado hasta el más mínimo detalle.  
-¡Light! ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco?- Le gritó Lara-su.  
El extraño y Dart oyeron el grito y se dieron la vuelta, Light se incorporó, con una mirada muy decidida y un paso firme, se interpuso entre el extraño y Dart.  
-No te lo llevarás.- Declaró mirando al extraño.  
-Li, no te metas en esto.- Dijo seriamente Dart.  
Entonces Light perdió toda confianza en sí mismo, mientras tanto, Lara-su bajó también, pero usando sus poderes como futura guardiana.  
-Bueno, bueno, si son los dos renacuajos... lo siento, no tengo tiempo de jugar con vosotros, vamos Dart.  
-¡Quieto! o sino... yo... yo... ¡me pondré a gritar! ¡AHHH, PAPÁ!- Gritó Light tan fuerte como pudo.  
El extraño le agarró y le tapó la boca. Dentro de la casa se encendieron las luces y rápidamente salió Sonic al jardín seguido de Amy, las miradas del extraño y Sonic se cruzaron, soltó a Light, que en un momento se abrazó a Sonic, hubo un momento de silencio, y cuando Amy se puso al lado de Sonic, éste la rodeó con el brazo.  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Dark?- Dijo Sonic con una voz dominante, pero en su mirada se veía que estaba realmente extrañado, sorprendido.  
-Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, vengo a recuperar lo que es mío...- Empezó el extraño.  
-¿Cómo? ... Bla, bla, bla- Se burló Sonic siguiéndole aquel juego. -A otro con ese cuento.

Hace 15 años, la monotonía de los tiempos de paz comenzaba a aburrir a Sonic, así que decidió ir a visitar a algunos amigos, empezando por Tails, seguro que tenía en mente algún plan interesante en su taller de Mystic Ruins.  
-¡Ey, Sonic! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- Dijo Tails entusiasmado al ver a Sonic.  
-Hola, hermanito, ¿algo nuevo?  
-Por desgracia no demasiado, estoy muy liado con los estudios...- Tails le señaló una montaña de libros.  
-Fiuu...  
Tails se rió un rato por la cara de anonadado de Sonic.  
-¡Por cierto!- Se acordó Tails -Adivina a quién me encontré hace poco...  
Sonic le miró por encima del hombro imaginándose la respuesta.  
-A tu novia, jajaja- Dijo al fin Tails.  
-... No sé a quién te refieres.- Dijo Sonic cruzándose de brazos.  
-A Amy, ¿quién sino?  
-No es mi novia, ¿por qué todo el mundo nos quiere emparejar? Desde que rompí con Sally...  
-Venga, venga, deja de quejarte.- Le interrumpió Tails  
Hacía más de un año que Sonic y Sally habían roto, según Sonic por una tontería, pero no lo era tanto, en varias ocasiones Sally había roto la confianza de Sonic, poniéndose en su contra, de manera que lo inevitable había pasado, ahora ella tenía su vida resuelta y Sonic seguía como siempre. Entonces Sonic se había dedicado a ligar con toda chica que no fuera Amy, para él seguía siendo la niña alocada que conoció en Never Lake.  
El mundo es más pequeño de lo que parece, y más aún si eres Sonic, que con su velocidad se lo recorre en poco tiempo, si quiere encontrar a algún amigo, le encuentra, incluso sin querer puede reencontrarse con cualquiera, basta con nombrar a alguien y al cruzar la esquina ahí está, eso le pasó cuando continuó su viaje, encontró el nuevo hogar de Amy, un pueblo de pocos habitantes con pequeños comercios, y dentro de una tienda estaba Amy, esperando su turno en la cola, llevaba una bolsa en brazos y otra en el suelo, de vez en cuando miraba por la ventana, parecía estar buscando a alguien.  
-No creo que sepa que estoy aquí... mejor que no me vea.- Dijo Sonic dando dos pasos hacia atrás.  
Sabía que si Amy le veía le convencería para que fueran juntos de compras, siempre poniendo carita de buena, con ojos de perrito abandonado diciendo "¿sí?" y Sonic caía en la misma trampa una y otra vez, cargando con los paquetes de un lado a otro de la tienda "si comprases menos cosas podrías llevarlas tú" le decía Sonic "lo sé" contestaba ella. Y así, metido Sonic en su propio mundo, se dio la vuelta velozmente para escapar, sin darse cuenta del que estaba detrás suya, ambos chocaron y cayeron al suelo, Sonic vio ante sí un erizo de su edad más o menos, color marrón de púas y ojos, la cartera del erizo marrón cayó al suelo desperdigando un montón de monedas.  
-¡¿Estás bien?!- Sonó una voz a espaldas de Sonic.  
Reconociendo la voz como la de Amy, Sonic iba a responder mientras se levantaba.  
-No es nada, Amy.- Se le adelantó aquel erizo.  
Amy, al ver con quién había chocado su amigo, se le iluminaron los ojos y prácticamente dejó caer las bolsas al suelo abalanzándose al cuello de Sonic.  
-¡Sonikku! ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Dijo Amy entusiasmada.  
-Por ahora voy a ayudar a este chico a recoger su dinero...- Dijo Sonic intentando librarse de Amy delicadamente.  
Se pusieron los tres a recoger monedas.  
-Vaya encuentro más "im-pactante"- Dijo sonriendo el erizo marrón. -Me llamo Dark.  
-Yo Sonic, encantado.  
Hubo un momento de silencio, Amy no paraba de mirar a Sonic, encantada de aquella casualidad, Dark le dio el monedero a Amy y ésta se metió en la tienda a pagar.  
-Ya sé quién eres...- Rompió el silencio Dark. -Amy no para de hablar de ti  
-¡Ja! lógico, es la presidenta de mi club de fans.- Comentó Sonic.  
-Más que eso, pero, ahora ella está bien, es feliz aquí.- Continuó Dark sin mirar a Sonic.  
-¿? ¿Qué quieres decir?- Sonic no comprendía nada.  
-Que ahora está empezando a vivir para ella, ha dejado de pensar que el mundo gira a tu alrededor- Y mirando a Sonic -Ahora ella es mi novia  
-¡Ey, tranquilo! me alegro por ella.  
-¿No te importa? ¿no erais novios antes?  
-Eso lo dice ella.  
Entonces Dark ofreció la mano a Sonic, desde ese momento serían amigos...

-Casi 15 años...- Dark miró al vacío en la oscuridad. -Sabías que era inocente, sin embargo has dejado que el tiempo me consuma en la cárcel.  
Sonic le miró un momento en silencio antes de seguir.  
-Tse, de inocente nada, hiciste mucho daño y tenías que pagar por ello.- Sonic seguía en su actitud vacilona.  
-Dark...- Murmuró Amy.  
-Mi dulce Amy...- Susurró Dark. -Sonic, tú eres el que ha hecho más daño, me arrebataste todo, mi orgullo, mi respeto, mi familia...  
Light miraba confuso a todos lados, a su padre, a su madre, a Dart, a Lara... que llevaba aquella camiseta a modo camisón, ella había cambiado, a lo largo de los años, muy lentamente había pasado de la marimacho que se pegaba con los niños a una muchacha de delicada figura y andares más femeninos, y sin venir a cuento recordó una de las travesuras que hicieron...

Hacía 4 años de esto, aquella vez se reunieron algunos amigos de Sonic, y aprovechando que todos dormían, los pequeños se disfrazaron con la ropa de éstos, Lara-su se puso aquel vestido rojo de Amy que tanto le gustaba, Dart se puso las enormes zapatillas de Sonic junto con unos guantes blancos, Sound se puso los zapatos de Knuckles y sus guantes de batalla, por último, Light se vistió como Tails, incluso se peinó el flequillo como él.  
-Mirad, ¿a que me parezco a tío Tails?- Dijo Light apretándose una de las correas de la mano.  
-¡Tails es adorable!- Dijo Lara-su.  
-¡Eso no es nada!- Dijo Dart dando un salto y subiéndose a una mesa. -¡Yo soy Sonic, el erizo más rápido del planeta! ¡Nadie puede pararme!  
-Pero no haces nada en la vida.- Se metió Sound. -Yo sin embargo tengo trabajo  
-¡A callar, cabeza de chorlito!- Respondió Dart.  
Lara-su había dejado de prestar atención, había cogido una bolsa y la estaba rellenando de todo lo que encontraba.  
-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Light.  
-Soy Amy Rose, una chica guapa y simpática.- Dijo Lara-su abriendo la nevera. -Voy de compras.  
Todos rieron tanto que terminaron despertando a los mayores.  
-¿Qué se supone que hacéis a estas horas de la noche?- Les regañó Sonic.  
-Light, ¿no crees que te vienen un poco grandes esas zapatillas?- Dijo Tails riéndose entre dientes.  
Amy miró a Dart y a Lara-su:  
-¡Oh, fijaos! parecemos Sonic y yo hace algunos años...- Se reía Amy agarrándose del brazo de Sonic.  
Sonic y Knuckles se miraron un momento:  
-Mujeres...- Exclamaron ambos.

Ahora estaba todo más calmado, un triste silencio había invadido el jardín, Dark había conseguido su objetivo de llevarse a Dart, y Sonic no había podido hacer nada, aquel erizo marrón tenía una fuerza fuera de lo normal, con una sola mano se había quitado de encima a Sonic, sin esfuerzo alguno, por fortuna Sonic conservaba su habilidad y su velocidad, de manera que quedó ileso cuando Dark se marchó. Light estaba sentado en un banco del jardín, con la cabeza entre las manos, sin poder pensar, Lara-su estaba sentada a su lado, mirándose la mano, antes de irse, Dart le había cogido la mano a Lara-su y le había hecho prometer que cuidaría de Light, Amy estaba abrazada a Sonic, dejando caer silenciosamente sus lágrimas, susurrando una y otra vez "mi niño". Sonic mandó a Light y a Lara-su a dormir de nuevo.  
-Mañana llamaré a Knux, le diré que venga a por ti.- Le dijo a Lara-su.  
-¡Pero yo quiero ayudar!- Contestó ella.  
-No quiero discutir, vamos.- Ordenó Sonic.  
Pero Light no se movió, Sonic, sabiendo lo mucho que le afectaba todo lo que había pasado, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y le puso una mano en la cabeza a Light.  
-¿Es verdad?- Light fijó su mirada en Sonic. -¿Qué está pasando?  
Sonic se quedó callado un momento.  
-Amy, lleva dentro a Lara-su, es hora de que Light y yo hablemos de padre a hijo.  
Ella hizo lo que le pidió, cogió de la mano a Lara-su y entraron en la casa, luego Sonic se sentó junto a Light, pero seguía sin hablar, como si le dejase tiempo a Light de organizar todos esos confusos sentimientos, palabras y pensamientos que en ese momento le recomían por dentro.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Qué necesitas saber?- Preguntó al fin Sonic.  
-La verdad, primero de todo quiero que me expliques qué quería decir ese tipo con lo del orgullo.- Dijo Light.  
-Todo eso pasó hace mucho, antes de que empezase a salir con tu madre...- Empezó Sonic con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Hace casi 15 años, como había dicho Dark, después de salir con Amy durante varios meses, Dark se había hecho amigo de Sonic, pero aún le seguía viendo como un rival, Amy era ahora suya, y sin embargo a la muchacha aún se le iban los ojos detrás de su héroe, se le escapaban suspiros y sonrisas que herían a Dark de manera que poco a poco iba creciendo el rencor en su corazón, el deseo de ser mejor que Sonic para ganarse el corazón de Amy fue tal, que comenzó a entrenar, a estudiar, hizo todo lo posible para ser más rápido y más inteligente para poder retar a Sonic a una competición "amistosa" pero que decidiría si era buena idea seguir con Amy, estar con alguien que ama a otro no era una experiencia agradable, aunque todos hemos tenido alguna vez amores platónicos. Después de un tiempo, Dark se sentía orgulloso de lo rápido y lo fuerte que se había vuelto, además de considerarse más culto que Sonic, pero enfrentarse era como si un principiante de artes marciales con cinturón blanco quisiese vencer a Jackie Chan, y Sonic, que no sabe cuando cortarse un poco, le venció de la forma más humillante posible, así Dark, con su orgullo herido y viendo que la chica a la que amaba seguía idolatrando a aquel presuntuoso, decidió cambiar de táctica...

-Pero no tiene sentido.- Exclamó Light.  
Ahora Sonic le miraba sonriendo.  
-Yo sabía el motivo por el que me retaba, pero nunca me ha gustado perder...- Continuó Sonic.  
-Ya, ¿por eso le perdieron el respeto?  
Sonic negó con la cabeza.  
-Eso... era un tipo que caía bien a la gente, todos le miraban y decían "es un buen chico" pero eso era lo que aparentaba.- Sonic se levantó un momento y, con la velocidad que le caracterizaba, trajo un diario antiguo bien conservado, en él aparecía una vieja noticia:  
"Nuestro héroe nacional, Sonic el Erizo, saca a la luz un negocio de contrabando de drogas. Según nuestras fuentes más fiables, los contrabandistas se preparaban para vender a gran escala una nueva droga de diseño capaz de aumentar las cualidades de un individuo, tales como la fuerza, la resistencia o la velocidad. La policía ha archivado el caso y no ha desvelado los efectos secundarios de esta droga, pero nos han confirmado que los últimos tres asesinatos están relacionados directamente con la experimentación, y cómo único responsable de estas muertes ha sido encontrado culpable a Dark Moonside en el juicio de ayer tarde, gracias al testimonio de Sonic el Erizo..."  
Light no quiso leer más, ya se estaba haciendo a la idea.  
-¿Era él? ¿asesinó a esas personas?- Interrogante de Light que Sonic parecía no poder asimilar.  
Por un instante pasaron por la mente de Sonic todos esos recuerdos, el peso de la respuesta era grande, había cargado con él durante demasiados años, y por primera vez dijo la respuesta correcta, aquella que no dijo en su momento, ni siquiera a Amy.  
-No.- Dijo al fin Sonic. -Pero se estaba volviendo peligroso, esos celos estaban empezando a afectar a tu madre, no fui capaz de decirle la verdad... ¡quise protegerla de la verdad! quizás si ella me hubiese dicho... yo entonces no sabía que ella llevaba dentro al hijo de Dark...  
-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡no es verdad!- Light empezó a sollozar. -no es verdad... Dart es mi hermano...  
Light se puso en pie de un salto, quedó en frente de su padre, todo el parecido de Dart con Sonic había desaparecido, las sonrisas, las miradas, todo el ser de Dart parecía una mala copia de aquel al que ambos habían llamado padre durante toda su vida.  
-Sigue siendo tu hermano, y yo me sigo sintiendo su padre aunque no lo sea, no dudes que voy a remover cielo y tierra para traerle de vuelta.- Declaró Sonic.  
Pero Light ya no le escuchaba, estaba metido en su propio mundo, conteniendo la rabia de una mentira tan larga, y de pronto, en su interior pareció brillar una luz, una luz que le decía que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que todo saldría bien, y sintió deseos de escapar, su camino se había empezado a llenar de obstáculos que debía salvar, y decidió empezar a recorrer su camino, su propio camino, por fin había encontrado una misión que cumplir.  
-Papá,- Dijo Light menos preocupado. -Le traeré de vuelta.  
Sonic se puso en pie, como si leyese los pensamientos de Light, intentando detenerle, pero el pequeño erizo violeta se adelantó, su velocidad aumentaba por momentos, el pequeño entró en la casa, tan solo para ver a su madre hablando con Lara-su, ambas ya estaban vestidas, tomando un tazón de leche, hablando y hablando se había hecho prácticamente de día; Light se adentró en la sala y besó en la mejilla a su madre, ésta le miró tristemente, sabía lo que iba a hacer, y le dejó ir, incluso cuando entró Sonic y quiso detenerle, Amy le detuvo, cada uno debía seguir su destino, por eso, cuando Lara-su dejó fija la mirada en Light mientras se iba, Amy dijo:  
-Ve, cumple tu promesa.  
Y aunque fue ella quien les dejó ir, le dolía, dolía demasiado como para soportarlo ella sola, no podía evitar otra ocasión en que la separaron de su niño. Sonic se puso a su lado, hizo que se sentase, la conocía y si no se sentaba en ese momento estaba seguro que se iba a desmayar.  
-Mi niño...- Murmuró Amy.  
Murmurado como antes, como hacía mucho antes, sin querer recordarlo, pasando por su mente aquel momento en el que decidió dejar de engañarse a sí misma.

Hacía poco más de 14 años, aquel día que habían tenido una juerga divertida bailando y riendo sin parar. Por fin habían hecho buenas migas de verdad, porque aunque a Dark le picase que Sonic fuese siempre el héroe de Amy, al menos tenía claro que ella ahora era su novia y ya le había asegurado que no iba a volver con el erizo azul, y éste a su vez rejuró que no iba a intentar nada con ella por considerarla sólo una gran amiga. Llegó la madrugada y Amy abrió la puerta de su casa.  
-Éntrale.- Mandó encendiendo las luces.  
Y ahí entraban Dark con Sonic colgado de él prácticamente, con sus pasos torpes indignos de un héroe. Dark parecía divertido con aquello, con los traspiés de Sonic, aunque Amy siguió con gesto serio. Sonic intentó subir el escalón que había en la entrada él solo.  
-Eh, deja, puedo andar por mí mismo.- Dijo el erizo azul torpemente.  
-¡Pero si estás borracho!- Rió Dark imitándole la borrachera.  
-¿Y de quién es la culpa!- Le señaló Sonic antes de irse al suelo de culo.  
-Tuya.- Le miró de reojo Amy. -¿Se puede saber qué te has tomado?  
Sonic desde el suelo se puso a reír tontamente y volvió a señalar a Dark.  
-Es culpa del novio tuyo este, me dice "prueba esto" y yo voy y le hago caso...  
Amy se giró hacia su novio.  
-¿Y bien?  
Dark se extrañó, se rascó la cabeza con el índice mirando al techo.  
-¡Ah, aquello! pero si no era fuerte, yo me he tomado 3 y mira que fresco voy, tú te tomas uno y mira como andas...- Se cruzó de brazos en pose altiva, aunque obviamente también se le notaba que iba como una cuba, algo más dominado.  
-¿¿¿Qué??? ¿le has dado uno de tus combinados a Sonic?- Le recriminó Amy.  
-Pero... si no era fuerte.  
Amy se llevó una mano a la cara.  
-Ahora lo entiendo... Sonic no toma alcohol, por eso le ha afectado tanto.  
-Con la fama que tiene de juerguista...- Pensó en voz alta Dark.  
-Ya, pero no bebe alcohol.  
-¡Eso!- Medio gritó Sonic. -No bebo alcohol, soy un héroe, imagina que algún niño de mierda se ponga a beber alcohol pensando que es guay sólo porque yo lo hago...  
Sonic intentó levantarse, pero no pudo.  
-Me gusta tu nuevo vocabulario...- Rió de nuevo Dark.  
-¡Calla! ya no es sólo eso, le puede sentar mal...- Le riñó Amy. -Eh, Sonic, ¿te sientes bien?  
-Uiiii, veo chao de colores...- Giró de un lado a otro la cabeza.  
Amy se llevó las manos a la cara de nuevo intentando serenarse, realmente se moría por destornillarse de risa, pero quería mantener la calma, intentó ayudar a Sonic a levantarse a pesar de que a peso muerto le costaba mucho.  
-Dark, ayúdame.  
-¿Por? es más divertido verte a ti hacerlo.  
Pero Amy le echó una mirada asesina y le mandó a la cocina a por agua. A duras penas logró llevar a Sonic hasta el sofá, pero algo raro ocurrió en el trayecto, una vieja sensación le recorrió el cuerpo a la chica rosa, cierta nostalgia, como si le faltase algo en su interior, no quiso reconocerlo, sacudió la cabeza mientras ayudaba a Sonic a sentarse. Le tenía cogido por debajo de los brazos, él con los suyos alrededor del cuello de ella, la estaba mirando, ahora muy callado, sonreía levemente con una mirada muy dulce, cosa que ella no vio hasta que le sentó y alzó la vista, encontrándose muy cerca. Odió ese momento en el que notó su corazón latir desbocado, con sus mejillas enrojecidas a rabiar, todo aquello ya había pasado, ya tenía que haberlo olvidado, pero ahí estaba, con Sonic que no se soltaba, mirándola como tiempo atrás lo hizo, cuando aquella vez ella lloraba desconsolada y él le regaló aquella rosa blanca. "No quiero pensar en ello" se dijo a sí misma.  
-Sonic, ¿quieres soltarme? me vas a arrancar el cuello.- Intentó bromear.  
-No.- Se negó simplemente.  
Aún así fue deslizando sus brazos por los hombros de ella hasta que sus manos quedaron ahí, un momento sólo, se recostó hacia el respaldo del sofá mirando al techo, de nuevo tonteando por la borrachera, pero eso había sido mucho para Amy, demasiado, cuando vino Dark con el agua le giró la cara y se fue para su habitación cabizbaja. Estuvo un momento así, sin poder pensar, maldiciendo a sus sentimientos por traicionarla, ella quería a Dark, le gustaba mucho estar con él, era un chico tan amable y tan atento que le pareció un sueño cuando le pidió para salir, ¿acaso ahora nada de aquello importaba? Notó una mano en su hombro y en una décima de segundo de divagación pensó que era Sonic, deseó que fuese él.  
-Amy,- Dijo Dark a su espalda. -¿te enfadaste conmigo? por emborrachar a Sonic, digo.  
Amy tomó su mano dándose la vuelta, poniendo la cara más dulce del mundo, negó con la cabeza y le abrazó.  
-¿Cómo me voy a enfadar contigo si me pones esa carita de niño bueno?- Se separó de él un poco y le besó suavemente en los labios.  
-Menos mal.- Sonrió Dark también.- Me habías asustado.- Volvió a abrazarla.  
Y por el hueco que había por la puerta entreabierta se coló la imagen de Sonic mirándoles, no parecía querer espiarles, sólo les miraba, y Amy le miró también, no pudo evitarlo, se separó de Dark.  
-Voy a acabar de acomodar al invitado.- Mintió Amy sin mirarle.  
-Vale, te espero.  
Pero Dark no se extrañó, ni siquiera cuando Amy cerró la puerta de la habitación, se limitó a tumbarse en la cama a reír la borrachera interiormente. Cogió algo de Dios sabe dónde, era una pequeña pastilla, le dio un par de vueltas y se la tomó, sintió su cuerpo arder un momento, luego serenidad, la borrachera no podía con él, tenía demasiado poder en ese momento. Mientras, su novia estaba fuera, caminando en dirección al erizo azul. Se sentó a su lado, con la mirada de Sonic clavada en ella.  
-Deja de mirarme así.- Giró la cara ella.  
Sonic sonrió un poco más.  
-Te estoy vigilando.- Canturreó Sonic.  
-¿Eh? ¿eso a qué viene?- Se cruzó de brazos Amy.  
-¿Eres feliz? ¿verdad que lo eres?- Sonic aguantó el equilibrio al girarse hacia ella de cuerpo apoyando una pierna doblada en el sofá entre ellos, y entre sus piernas, en el hueco, apoyado por sus manos. -Quiero que seas feliz, muy feliz.  
-No te repitas.- Amy se ruborizó un poco. -Estás muy borracho...  
Notó las manos de Sonic pasar de nuevo por sus hombros cortando sus palabras, esta vez a la inversa, cruzarse tras ella, la estaba abrazando, cosa que le hizo subir mucho la temperatura, sacudiendo la cabeza como podía intentando aclararse. Tenía la cabeza de Sonic apoyada en su hombro, le sentía tan bien ahí, tan relajado.  
-¿Sonic?- Le notó que iba perdiendo fuerza. -¿estás bien?- Pero el erizo no respondió, se fue dejando caer. -Venga... di algo... ¿tengo que llamar a una ambulancia? ¿te sentó mal el alcohol? dímelo... por favor, no quiero que te pase nada.- Le acarició las púas.  
Eran tan suaves aquellas púas azules que le costaba recordar las veces que las usó para atravesar los duros robots de metal.  
-Aunque sea sin mí...Amy...- Susurró Sonic.  
-¿Sí?- Salió de sus antiguos recuerdos de viejas batallas ganadas un momento.  
Pero no hubo respuesta, le escuchó respirar apacible, sólo estaba durmiendo la mona.  
-Fue culpa tuya...- Murmuró Amy, tenía tantas ganas de decirle todo aquello, siguió susurrándole mientras le acariciaba las púas de la cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas. -tu culpa... fueron demasiados días sin ti, demasiadas veces oyéndote decir que ibas a volver y no haciéndolo nunca, encontrándonos de casualidad, dejando huella en mí...- Amy suspiró. -Tuve que admitir que no te iba a tener nunca... fue duro aprender a vivir sin ti.- Le miró. -¿Ahora te preocupas por mí? ¿ahora que soy feliz con Dark?  
Respiró aliviada, le acomodó en el sofá y se dispuso a irse. Se detuvo, la mano de Sonic había agarrado la suya, se giró, Sonic dormía, le sonrió y separó sus manos, acarició su brazo, se puso de rodillas ante él y besó su frente, quedándose ahí un momento, no era tonta, él sí, le acababa de demostrar que en el fondo siempre la había querido y no había sido capaz de asimilarlo.  
-Yo también he sido tonta pensando que podía dejar de quererle.- Admitió.

La tarde avanzaba lentamente, el verano mantenía el sol en alto, pero la brisa del atardecer refrescaba los cuerpos cansados y sudorosos de Light y Lara-su.  
-Tendríamos que buscar un sitio para pasar la noche...- Dijo Lara-su rompiendo lo que había sido un gran silencio desde que salieron de casa de Tails.  
-Lo sé.- Respondió fríamente Light.  
El silencio se hizo de nuevo, Light estaba demasiado ocupado aclarando sus ideas como para fijarse en la preocupación de Lara-su, a ella también le afectaba esa situación, Dart era su amigo, ya le había perdido a él y no quería perder también a Light, a pesar de la inseguridad y del miedo, estaban dispuestos a llegar al final de la historia, los fragmentos de recuerdos de los adultos empezaban a encajar.

Hacía varias horas, Light corría en la dirección de la casa de Tails hasta que una voz detrás suya le detuvo.  
-¡Espérame!- Gritaba Lara-su a sus espaldas.  
-Vuelve a casa, tu padre vendrá a por ti pronto.- Respondió Light aminorando el paso.  
Lara-su se puso a su altura y le dio un fuerte capón a Light, éste cayó al suelo con las manos en la cabeza, soltando un par de lágrimas.  
-¿Lo ves? necesitas que te proteja, si con un golpecito como éste ya te caes, imagina lo que podría pasarte si alguien te atacase de verdad...- Lara-su se hacía la interesante.  
Light refunfuñó entre dientes que ya no era un niño indefenso, se puso en pie y sin decirle nada a ella, siguió caminando, Lara-su le siguió a poca distancia.  
-No me sigas.- Dijo Light sin mirarla.  
-Ya te lo he dicho, además, tengo que cumplir una promesa...- Lara-su miró hacia abajo.  
Light la miró de reojo un momento, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, le dedicó una de sus tiernas sonrisas y la hizo sonreír.  
-Le traeremos de vuelta.- Dijo Light sin dejar de sonreír. -Ahora vamos a ver a Tails, tengo que pedirle un favor.  
Al llegar a casa de Tails, éste estaba a punto de salir hacia el taller, al verles llegar les hizo pasar al interior de la casa, una vez dentro le empezaron a explicar lo que pasaba, pero Tails ya conocía la historia, sabía quién era Dark y los motivos por los que había vuelto.  
-Es verdad que fue Sonic quien metió en la cárcel a Dark por algo que no había hecho, pero tenía sus motivos, Dark se estaba empezando a volver... incontrolable, su afán por superar a Sonic le llevó a probar una droga experimental llamada "Master", está basada en los estudios de la esmeralda maestra y en el proyecto Shadow, Dark sólo era consumidor, pero Sonic asegura que él fue el responsable de todo...- El relato de Tails mantenía atentos a los dos pequeños.  
-Pero Tails- Empezó Lara-su con una mirada que intentaba conquistar al zorro. -¿por qué ha vuelto ahora?  
-Mira pequeña, al parecer hace poco que ha salido de la cárcel, debió de enterarse que tenía un hijo y ha decidido ir a por él, bien, ¿esto es todo lo que queríais saber?  
-Bueno, en verdad yo venía a pedirte un favor...- Comenzó Light dudando. -necesito que me des el radar que inventaste para encontrar las Chaos Emeralds. -¡¿Las esmeraldas del caos?!- Se exaltó Lara-su.  
Light asintió con la cabeza y le mostró su reloj.  
-Dart y yo tenemos relojes similares, nos lo regaló tío Tails en Navidad, ambos llevan en su interior una pila basada en la esmeralda del caos falsa, así es una pila de energía casi ilimitada, si encuentro la señal de la otra falsificación, encontraré a Dart.  
-Pero también captarás las otras esmeraldas del caos- Le dijo Tails.  
-Es un riesgo que merece la pena correr- Contestó Light.  
-Muy bien.- Dijo Tails seriamente. -No te sorprendas de lo que vayas a encontrarte de ahora en adelante, esto es la vida real.  
Tails se quedó mirando a los dos pequeños saliendo de su casa.  
-¡Light!- Gritó con una voz algo alarmante.  
Los dos se giraron hacia Tails, pero éste no dijo nada, parecía querer decirle algo, pero cambió su expresión.  
-Id con cuidado.

"...La vida real..."  
Ahora Light buscaba un lugar medianamente acogedor, el sol se había ocultado y ya se empezaban a ver las estrellas. Lara-su había seguido intentando animar a Light, éste se había vuelto a poner serio, parecía estar tramando algún tipo de plan.  
-¿En que piensas?- Insistió Lara-su.  
-¿Eh? Ah, en nada en especial...- Contestó Light.  
-Sí, claro, y yo voy y me lo creo.- Bromeó Lara-su.  
-Lara... ya sabes que si no quieres no tienes que venir.  
-¿Y perderme la aventura? ¡ni hablar! Esto me servirá de entrenamiento, piensa que el día de mañana seré yo la encargada de vigilar la esmeralda maestra...  
-Eso es muy triste.- Dijo Light -Mi padre siempre me decía que se alegraba de que Knuckles se uniese a tu madre, así no estaría solo.  
Lara-su miró al cielo estrellado con los brazos en su cabeza.  
-Yo tampoco estoy sola, encontraremos a Dart, y te tengo a ti.- Lara-su miró a Light.  
Light se giró un momento sintiendo la mirada de Lara-su clavada en él.  
-Aunque claro.- Siguió la joven equidna. -¡yo me casaré con Tails!- Y se puso a reír sonoramente.  
Esto hizo sonreír también a Light.  
-¿Sí? ¿y qué harás con Thalia?  
-¡Bah! no soy celosa...

La tarde anterior, Dart llegó a lo que parecía ser su nuevo hogar, aquel erizo al que debía llamar ahora papá parecía ser tan rápido como Sonic, o quizás más, la verdad es que él no había visto nunca a Sonic correr a su máxima velocidad, tiempo de paz, ¡ja! a él le parecía que la vida misma era una lucha por la supervivencia, y el relato de su verdadero padre lo corroboraba.  
-(Dark tiene razón, papá... Sonic le arrebató lo que es suyo)- Pensaba Dart.  
-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Dark.  
Dart miró de un lado a otro de la casa, era una pequeña cabaña en el bosque, en medio de la nada, tranquila, con dos habitaciones, parecía perfecta excepto en algo, faltaba lo más importante, lo que para él había sido imprescindible durante toda su existencia, Light, pensaba que quizás el hecho de que no fuesen hermanos completos hiciese que se llevasen tan bien, a pesar de las pequeñas discusiones, eran como uña y carne, intentaba llegar aquel vacío con la presencia de su verdadero padre.  
-Es acogedora.- Dijo al fin con una media sonrisa.  
Dark se le quedó un momento mirando, esos ojos verdes, le recordaba tanto a Amy, con el recuerdo de Amy le venían a la cabeza imágenes que no recordaba haber visto antes, y una frase rondó su memoria "Prométemelo, Sonic"

Al día siguiente, Lara-su se levantó más temprano que Light para preparar el desayuno con las provisiones que les había facilitado Tails, se sentía con la responsabilidad de cuidar de él, como siempre había sido, ella cuidaba de Light, Dart de ella, y Sound cuidaba de Dart, formaban un buen grupo, pero ahora estaba disuelto, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Sound, seguro que él estaba dispuesto a echar una mano, Lara-su sacó una moneda del bolsillo de su chaqueta, jugueteó con ella un rato, pensando si llamar o no, al final la guardó, era algo que primero debía hablar con Light.  
-Buenos días.- Dijo Light desperezándose.  
El sueño le había restaurado por completo, ahora podía pensar con más claridad, aunque dudaba si debía pedirle perdón a Lara-su por haber estado tan borde el día anterior, fueron demasiadas emociones para un sólo día, y hoy empezaba su viaje, el verdadero viaje, con un poco de suerte encontrarían antes a Dart que a las Chaos Emeralds, sólo el destino lo diría.

Hacía una hora que una niña perro se había levantado antes, la salida del sol anunciaba que empezaba el trabajo en la granja, su padre murió siendo ella demasiado pequeña como para recordarle, así sus hermanos y ella se hicieron cargo del trabajo de la granja junto a su madre. La mañana era clara y las gallinas ya habían salido a desayunar, tras observar entre risas un momento a las gallinas, la niña empezó a recoger los huevos, la noche anterior se había roto una de las cañerías que transportaba el agua, ella temía que se hubiesen dañado los huevos, pero parecía estar todo en orden, aunque un extraño brillo llamó su atención...

Ahora, Light y Lara-su se habían puesto en camino, el radar que les había dado Tails iba a la perfección, con el plano completo podían ver la localización de todas las esmeraldas, así podían descartar las que estaban guardadas en reservas federales y las que se encontraban en lugares inaccesibles, quedando menos opciones y más facilidad para encontrar a Dart.  
-Oye, Light.- Comenzó Lara-su. -Cuando encontremos a Dart ¿qué pasará? ¿sabes ya qué decirle?  
-Bueno... eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que sepa que le estamos buscando...  
-Pues en mi opinión deberías ir pensando en algo, no puedes plantarte en medio de su nueva vida y exigirle que vuelva, ¡piensa en algo!- Lara-su apretó fuerte los puños esperando impaciente una respuesta.  
Light miró al cielo, recordando las excursiones que habían hecho juntos.  
-Cuando llegue el momento, sabré qué decir.  
Light miró a Lara-su sin preocuparse demasiado, la cogió de la mano y empezó a correr cada vez más rápido. En un momento llegaron a una pequeña granja, el radar indicaba que ahí había una Chaos Emerald, o el propio Dart...  
-¿Una granja?- Preguntó al aire Lara-su.  
-Puede ser... tío Tails dijo que Dark acababa de salir de la cárcel, seguro que ha buscado un sitio tranquilo para empezar a vivir de nuevo.- Dijo Light.  
-Los tipos como él no tendrían que salir nunca de la cárcel.  
-Eso es muy injusto por tu parte, él era inocente.-  
-¿Ahora por qué le defiendes? te recuerdo que casi nos mata, además, tiene a tu hermano.  
Light se calló, sabía que Lara-su tenía razón, no tenía motivos para defenderle, pero en su cabeza sonaban una y otra vez aquellas palabras que tantas veces había dicho su madre "Todo el mundo en el fondo es bueno..."  
De pronto se escuchó un grito que provenía del interior del gallinero, Lara-su se giró velozmente en dirección a la llamada de auxilio, comenzó a correr, pero se detuvo al notar que Light no la seguía.  
-¡Vamos! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le gritó Lara-su.  
Light parecía no reaccionar, Lara-su volvió, le cogió de la mano y estiró fuertemente de él hasta llegar al lugar del que procedían los gritos, en el interior del gallinero se encontraba una niña perro, estaba muy asustada, en el lugar donde miraba la niña con sus grandes ojos marrones había una especie de pollito enorme de maliciosa mirada. Lara-su, emocionada, vio la oportunidad de poner en práctica sus poderes, era el principio de su aventura, de manera que se enfrentó al monstruo esperando ser respaldada por Light, que no atacó hasta que el monstruo se le echó encima.  
-Te cuesta reaccionar.- Dijo una voz conocida a su espalda.  
-¡¡¡Dart!!!- Gritó emocionado Light.

Dart estaba sentado sobre un montón de heno fuera del gallinero, se le notaba que estaba contento de encontrarse con su hermano, pero había algo en él diferente, parecía muy decidido, las dudas que le envolvían los días anteriores habían desaparecido, alzó la mirada y le guiñó un ojo a Lara-su.  
-Ey, Lara, no te desconcentres.- Le dijo tranquilamente.  
Lara-su se dio la vuelta y se retiró justo a tiempo para esquivar un ataque del pollo gigante, un último puñetazo de la futura guardiana hizo que el pollito se estrellase contra la pared, escupiendo una especie de bola brillante, Light iba a cogerla al vuelo, pero Dart saltó delante de él más rápido de lo que lo recordaba, cogió la bola brillante que reconocieron como una de las Chaos Emeralds, Dart se dio la vuelta y miró a Light, que estaba anonadado, pues Dart seguía flotando en el aire, en sus zapatillas había algo diferente, una especie de luces que le hacían parecer las zapatillas de Shadow. El pollito volvió a su aspecto normal poco a poco, la niña perro recogió el pollito que estaba piando desesperado desde el suelo, les miró confusa un momento, les dio las gracias y salió corriendo con el pollito en brazos.  
-Dart...- Repitió Light.  
-¡Ey, qué zapatillas más chulas!- Dijo entusiasmada Lara-su.  
Dart sonrió.  
-¡Vuelve a casa!- Gritó Light algo preocupado.  
Dart siguió sonriendo igual.  
-¡Sí, ven con nosotros! y... ¿qué haces con la Chaos Emerald?- Lara-su se estaba empezando a preocupar al ver que Dart guardaba la Chaos Emerald en su mochila.  
-Li... me alegro de veros, pero no puedo ir con vosotros.- Dijo Dart al fin. -Mi padre cuenta conmigo.  
Tras esto usó sus nuevas zapatillas para salir a toda velocidad del gallinero dejando a Lara-su y a Light extrañados.

La noche anterior, Dart estaba preparado para irse a dormir cuando llamaron por teléfono.  
-¿Diga?- Respondió Dark. -Sí... de acuerdo... mañana temprano podemos empezar, claro... vale, adiós, ya nos veremos.  
-¿Quién era?- Preguntó tímidamente Dart.  
-Era mi jefe, me ha surgido trabajo, al parecer aún quedan algunas esmeraldas del caos que no se han podido meter en reservas federales, quieren que las recupere...- Explicó pacientemente Dark "(Lo siento)" pensó.  
-¡Trabajas para los federales! ¡qué guay! pero... ¿qué pasará conmigo ahora?  
El tono de Dart fue bajando gradualmente.  
-¡Te vienes de viaje conmigo!- Respondió alegremente Dark, intentando esconder algo "(¿Por qué me siento tan mal?)"  
Aquellas palabras llenaron de gozo a Dart, Sonic nunca le había llevado con él a ningún viaje, ya no había guerra, pero no le decía a dónde iba y a veces estaba meses sin aparecer, en algunos cumpleaños simplemente les mandaba una postal. Así, Dart se fue a dormir con el corazón jubiloso por saber que Dark iba a ser un gran padre.

Ahora, Dart se reunió con su padre al pie de una colina.  
-¡Papá, ya estoy aquí!- Gritó al verle.  
-¿Qué tal te ha ido? yo ya tengo la esmeralda del otro lado de la colina...- Sonrió Dark.  
Dart explicó a su padre lo que había pasado.  
-Mm... eso va a ser un problema...- Dijo pensativo Dark. -Procura que tus sentimientos no se interpongan en el deber, es el secreto para llegar a ser un buen agente.  
-Sí.- Concluyó Dart.  
De nuevo un viejo recuerdo llegó a la memoria de Dark junto a la voz de Sonic "Pero Dark, eres inocente, no puedo hacerlo..."

Light se había puesto serio otra vez, caminaba junto a Lara-su en dirección a una pequeña ciudad que daba como localización la siguiente energía de esmeralda, allí podrían comprar algo de comida y quizá llamar por teléfono a sus casas, al fin y al cabo aún les removía la conciencia de haberse ido así, tan de repente, y Sonic parecía haberlo asimilado, pero ambos sabían que a Knuckles no le iba a hacer gracia que su niña andase por ahí con el hijo de Sonic, para él, el mundo seguía siendo peligroso. Al rato de caminar, Light seguía sin decir una palabra, estaba metido en sus pensamientos, con la cara triste y la mirada apagada, hasta que Lara-su se cansó de tanto drama.  
-¡Light! ¡Basta ya!- Gritó Lara-su casi al oído de Light.  
-¡Ahhh! ¿qué pasa?- Light se asustó por el grito.  
-¡Tú lo sabes bien! llevas una carota que no hay quien te aguante ¿dónde está esa sonrisa tierna que pones siempre? ¿dónde está la mirada despierta? ¡reacciona de una vez!  
-...- Light se quedó callado un momento. -El radar... cuando estaba Dart, no indicaba nada... Dart ya no lleva el reloj...  
-¡A eso me refiero justamente! quiero que me cuentes lo que te pasa, no soy adivina, no puedo ayudarte si no me dices lo que te ronda por ese cabezón.- Lara-su miró a otro lado. -Aún no has llorado... si te lo guardas todo, eso es malo.  
Light se acercó a Lara-su y apoyó su cabeza en ella abrazándola fuerte, dejando caer una lágrima silenciosamente.  
-Lo intento, pero no puedo llorar.- Dijo Light forzando a salir sus lágrimas.  
Lara-su recordó cuando hace unos años jugaron a que Dart hacía de papá, ella de mamá, Light del hijo, y Sound era el pariente lejano que vivía en su propia casa independiente pero que pasaba más tiempo atracando la nevera de la familia que en su propia casa. Esbozando una sonrisa, Lara-su dijo:  
-Tranquilo, puedes desahogarte conmigo, yo seré la mamá.

La mañana anterior, Sonic llamó por teléfono a Knuckles, debía explicarle todo lo que había pasado, y como era de esperar, aún no le había contado todo lo que había pasado, que Knuckles ya le estaba gritando a Sonic, y antes del mediodía ya estaba Knuckles en el jardín de casa de Sonic, llamándole para pedirle explicaciones. Sonic salió pacientemente, intentando comprender al equidna rojo que lo único que quería era proteger a su única hija.  
-Ey, Knux, no has dejado que te lo cuente todo...- Dijo Sonic, pero no pudo decir nada más porque Knuckles le arreó un puñetazo sin previo aviso. -¡¿De qué vas?!  
-¡Tú lo sabes bien! ¿Dónde está Lara?- Preguntó Knuckles con el puño alzado en modo de amenaza.  
-No tengo ni idea, se fue con mi hijo a buscar a Dart.  
-¡Te lo dije! ¡Sabía que ese pequeño bastardo traería problemas!  
-¡Cierra el pico, cabeza de chorlito!- Sonic atacó a Knuckles.  
-¡Ja! Niégalo si te atreves, es un bastardo, no es hijo tuyo.  
El ambiente se quedó cargado enseguida y pasó lo que tenía que pasar, Sonic y Knuckles se liaron a pegarse de golpes hasta que no podían más, aunque era obvio que Knuckles tenía más resistencia en combate que Sonic, y era el único que se mantenía de pie.  
-Vamos, erizo, no te quedes sentado ¿ya estás cansado?- Knuckles se colocó en posición de ataque.  
-Uff... ¿es que no quieres entenderlo? tu hija se fue por propia voluntad.  
-Eso me da igual, debiste retenerla.  
-¿Sí? ¿no recuerdas lo que hiciste tú cuando tuvimos el problema con Dark?- Sonic se levantó del suelo.  
Knuckles se quedó un poco pensativo, claro que lo recordaba, recordaba aquel sentimiento que le decía que Sonic no podría vencer solo a Dark, que necesitaba ayuda y como amigo debía protegerle de aquel psicópata que estaba obsesionado con destruir a Sonic. El equidna bajó los puños, Sonic también bajó la guardia. Juntos entraron en la casa, Amy ya tenía preparado un bistec frío para el ojo morado de Sonic.  
-¡Au! ¿Qué haces?- Dijo Sonic.  
-Algo más coherente de lo que hacéis vosotros- Dijo graciosamente Amy.  
La rosada eriza parecía estar tranquila, toda la ansiedad, toda la tristeza había desaparecido, como si supiese que todo iba a salir bien, que no debía preocuparse, y aquella sonrisa tierna que le dedicaba a cada momento a Sonic, eso hacía que él también se sintiese mejor, más seguro, más relajado, aunque la llegada de Knuckles le había puesto de mal humor.  
-¿Qué habéis decidido hacer al final?- Preguntó Amy.  
-Pues...- Intentó contestar Sonic.  
-Vamos a por los niños.- Dijo rápidamente Knuckles.  
-A por los tres.- Concluyó Sonic.

Ahora, Light y Lara-su estaban en una tienda de comestibles, rellenando sus mochilas con todo lo necesario para continuar el viaje, y después de comer se tumbaron en un banco del parque a descansar un poco hasta que un policía les interrumpió.  
-Hola, pequeños, ¿dónde están vuestros padres? ¿os habéis perdido?  
-¿Eh?- Intentó articular Lara-su y pensando rápidamente. -Vivimos aquí en frente, papá y mamá querían que saliésemos a tomar un poco el aire porque se nos ha estropeado el aire acondicionado.  
El policía se les quedó mirando un momento, pero era una buena historia y le pareció verídica, incluso cuando Light, aún medio amodorrado, preguntó exaltado que dónde estaba su padre.  
-¡No le haga caso a mi hermano pequeño! aún está dormido.- Se excusó Lara-su tapándole la boca a Light.  
La tarde avanzaba y el radar les condujo a la entrada de una sala de juegos, allí leyeron un anuncio que decía "El que consiga vencer a nuestro veloz campeón obtendrá esta maravillosa joya" junto al anunciado había el dibujo de una Chaos Emerald.  
-¡Fantástico!- Exclamó Lara-su. -Es muy sencillo, no hay nadie que sea más rápido que tú, sólo debes inscribirte y...  
-¿Dónde vais, niños?- Dijo un guarda a su espalda. -Esto es sólo para mayores.  
Lara-su tuvo que improvisar de nuevo.  
-¡Oh, señor! sólo queríamos ganar la carrera para llevarle esa joya tan brillante a nuestra madrecita enferma...- Lara-su unió sus manos mirando con ojos tristes.  
-Em... pero necesitáis ser rápidos para vencer al campeón...- Dijo el guarda mostrándose compasivo.  
-¡Eso no es problema! Light, enséñale a este guarda tan atractivo cómo eres de rápido.- Lara-su le guiñó un ojo al guarda.  
Light hizo lo que le pidió sin pararse a pensar, el guarda, al ver en aquel joven erizo la oportunidad de ganarse un dinerillo apostando por él, decidió dejarles pasar. Dentro separaron a Lara-su de Light, ella estaba en las gradas, rodeada de gente rara que nunca había visto, Light estaba con el resto de participantes, todos mayores que él, con miradas intimidantes, seguros de sí mismos, aunque él también lo estaba, era el hijo de Sonic, el erizo más rápido del planeta, nadie podría ganarle nunca, aunque eso no lo sabían los demás, de manera que cuando se pusieron todos en la línea de salida, a él nadie le animaba, a excepción de Lara-su, y apareció el campeón ante él.  
-¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño?- Preguntó el enorme conejo.  
-No soy pequeño, y vengo a por la esmeralda.- Respondió Light tras mirar vagamente a Lara-su.  
Sonó un disparo y comenzó aquella carrera ilegal, con clara ventaja para Light, la carrera estaba ganada.

Hacía 2 años, Light participó en su primera carrera importante, eran las finales de atletismo de su colegio y los nervios le estaban recomiendo por dentro y nadie era capaz de tranquilizarle, por eso cuando entrenaba se tropezaba y caía, Dart le apoyaba, era su entrenador y procuraba darle seguridad, pero había algo que hacía que Light desconfiase de sí mismo, Sonic no estaba, de nuevo estaba de viaje, para él significaba mucho que su padre le viese correr, por eso, inconscientemente no quería correr, aunque Dart le dijo algo que le hizo recobrar el sentido común:  
-Puede que papá no esté entre el público, pero está en nosotros, en tu velocidad, en nuestro corazón...  
En ese momento, Light decidió que si corría lo haría por él mismo, su padre estaría orgulloso si sabía que aceptaba la velocidad como parte de él mismo, pero al acabar la carrera, quedando en primer puesto, deseó haber podido compartir ese momento con él.  
-Li, no te preocupes, papá estará orgulloso cuando lo sepa.- Le dijo Dart.  
-Y lo estoy, ha sido una carrera fantástica.- Dijo Sonic a su espalda. -Además, Dart, eres un magnífico entrenador.  
Dart se sintió en aquel momento importante, porque Sonic no sólo había ido a ver a Light correr, también le venía a ver a él, y sabiendo lo que sabía en aquel momento, no le importó que no fuese su padre.

Ahora salían Lara-su y Light felizmente del lugar que servía de tapadera para las carreras ilegales, Lara-su estaba muy contenta, por fin tenían una Chaos Emerald, como Dart ya no llevaba el reloj, la única forma de encontrarle era haciendo que él les buscase a ellos, si iba detrás de las Chaos Emeralds en un momento u otro tendrían que cruzarse sus caminos. Estaban en la parte de atrás del edificio, debían buscar un sitio en el que pudiesen cenar y dormir, pero alguien les detuvo.  
-¡Un momento! vencerme a mí, al campeón de esta región, ¿sabes cuánto dinero he perdido esta noche?- El enorme conejo de nuevo.  
Light le miró por encima del hombro, para él no era más que un perdedor, pero esa ignorancia enfureció más al conejo ex-campeón y le llevó a exigirles que le devolviesen la esmeralda y le pagasen lo que había perdido.  
-Perdedor...- Dijo Lara-su con aire de superioridad.  
Pero de los costados aparecieron un par de matones que servían al avaricioso conejo, según explicó, todos los participantes estaban comprados, él había sido un imprevisto, de manera que intentó echarles encima a los matones. Lara-su, con su fuerza logró deshacerse de uno, Light esquivó al otro con su velocidad, uno al costado de otro, codo con codo, como lucharon años atrás sus padres, claro que sus padres entonces eran mayores, con más experiencia, algo que les faltaba a ellos y que fue crucial en esa batalla, pues terminaron atrapados por los matones.  
-Bien, vamos a ver qué lleváis de valor encima...- Dijo el conejo queriendo quitarle la Chaos Emerald a Lara-su.  
-¿Te vale con esto?- Dijo una voz a su espalda dejando caer ante él un enorme fajo de billetes.  
La atención del conejo se desvió de la esmeralda y se puso a contar los billetes que generosamente le habían sido entregados a cambio de los niños, ante esto se olvidó por completo de su honor y su premio, entró de nuevo en el edificio dejando tras de sí a Light y Lara-su, estos se giraron y contemplaron un momento la silueta que poco a poco se iba iluminando por el farol encendido en aquella oscura y avanzada noche.  
-¡Anda, si es Sound!- Exclamó Lara-su.  
-¡Hola primo!- Saludó Light emocionado.  
-Desde luego, no sé qué haríais sin mí...- Bromeó sonriendo Sound.

Era casi la hora de comer cuando Sound llegó al castillo, había ido a dar uno de sus paseos, cuanto menos tiempo pasase en palacio mejor, ya tenía 16 años y sentía la necesidad de independencia, intimidad, ser él mismo. Estaban sentados a la mesa, su madre, su padre y él, cuando llamaron por teléfono, Manic respondió, era Sonic, le explicó lo que había ocurrido, la reaparición de Dark y la decisión de Lara-su de seguir a Light en busca de su hermano. Sonic había decidido ir con Knuckles para enfrentarse con Dark de nuevo, pero necesitarían su ayuda, más bien la del servicio secreto, pues era confidencial las residencias de los que acababan de salir de la cárcel, todo para conseguir una mejor integración de los ex-delincuentes. Sound estaba escuchando la conversación.  
-Sound, es de mala educación que espíes a los demás.- Le riñó su madre.  
-...- Sound la miró por encima del hombro. -Voy a buscar a Light y Lara-su, necesitarán mi ayuda.  
-¡De eso ni hablar! este tema no te concierne, como príncipe heredero tienes otras responsabilidades que...- Comenzó a decir Sally.  
-¡Ja! ¿me tomas por tonto? sé lo que está pasando, lo sé desde hace mucho, pero aunque Dart no sea mi primo me veo en la obligación de ayudarle ahora que está confuso.- Concluyó Sound antes de irse.  
Sally vio como su único hijo salía por la puerta, ya no era un niño, y eso le preocupaba más que ninguna otra cosa, porque nunca había podido hablar con él sinceramente, todas las dudas que pudiese tener su pequeño, todo ese desprecio que mostraba hacia cualquier miembro de la familia real, algo no andaba bien, le estaba perdiendo por momentos, o ya le había perdido, debían hacer algo, pero no sabían el qué.  
-Tranquila.- Manic la rodeó con los brazos. -Al fin y al cabo es nuestro hijo, es habilidoso y listo, no le pasará nada.  
Sally se dio la vuelta, le miró tiernamente, se besaron.  
-Pues ahora que no está... ¿y si subimos arriba y le hacemos una hermanita?- Propuso Sally.  
-¿Qué tiene de malo tener otro niño?- Se burló Manic.

Ahora, Light, Lara-su y Sound dormían plácidamente con los estómagos llenos en una habitación de un hotel, la primera cama desde que empezó su aventura, y junto a Lara-su estaba la esmeralda, brillando en la oscuridad, era la esmeralda color verde, la única que tenían, por eso era importante, ahora sabían que volverían a ver a Dart, aún no entendían por qué Dart las buscaba, pero ya habría tiempo para las explicaciones, como lo hubo para que Sound les explicase que él ya sabía de la existencia de Dark. Llegó la mañana, perezosamente se levantó Light, como siempre el último, Sound y Lara-su estaban desayunando, hablando sin parar, riendo, la primera risa de Sound desde hacía mucho, se alegraba de haberse ido. Light se les unió, aún con cara de sueño, Lara-su le dio el desayuno y se prepararon para salir en busca de otra esmeralda.  
-¡No temáis! ¡Sound Ellias Hedgehog Acorn os protegerá de cualquier adversidad!- Dijo Sound subiéndose sobre una silla.  
Lara-su amagó su risa.  
-¿Y cómo piensa protegernos su alteza real?- Añadió Light sonriendo.  
-¡Con mi visa oro!- Concluyó Sound.  
Lara-su ya no se contuvo más y explotó a carcajadas. El trío se puso en camino.  
-Así que nuestros padres ya vienen...- Murmuró Light al escuchar la historia completa de Sound.  
-Si el servicio secreto está con ellos, quizás no tengamos nada que hacer...- Dijo Lara-su bajando la cabeza.  
-Ey, ey, Lara, recuerda que tengo acceso a todos los archivos del servicio secreto.- La animó Sound. -Sé dónde se esconde Dark.- Concluyó con aire de superioridad.  
-¿No se enfadarán contigo tus padres?- Preguntó Lara-su.  
Sound miró un momento al frente, serio.  
-No me importa, lo único que quiero es que me dejen en paz...- La miró. -A veces me dan ganas de salir corriendo, de irme muy lejos a un lugar donde pueda ser yo mismo.  
-Venga, Sound, eres un príncipe, eso no lo puedes cambiar.  
-¿No? nadie me preguntó lo que quería ser, incluso desde niño me han querido enseñar a cómo tengo que pensar, tú tendrías que entenderme, tú naciste "guardiana" no escogiste serlo.  
-Pero a mí me gusta...- Lara-su le miró fijamente. -¿Acaso tienes una amiguita por ahí por la que quieras ser libre?- Rió un poco.  
-¿A parte de ti?- Rió Sound.  
Light no les miraba, sólo les escuchaba.  
-Oh, vamos Sound, ya sabes que estoy comprometida...- Miró a Light intentando llamarle la atención.  
-Dice que se va a casar con Tails.- Dijo Light en respuesta.  
Sound se echó a reír a carcajadas mirando la cara que se le había quedado a Lara-su. Esto pareció hacer reaccionar a Light, que empezó a caminar más deprisa, dejando atrás a sus amigos, terminó dándole una mano a cada uno y tirando de ellos con su velocidad.

Hace 5 años, Lara-su hizo su primera visita a casa de Dart y Light, pero como había sido una visita sorpresa, pilló que Light aún no había vuelto del campamento, así que decidió ir a buscarle, y la mala racha seguía de manera que el grupo de Light había ido a un museo, pero el empeño de Lara-su en encontrarle fue tal que se coló en el museo y no paró hasta dar con él, ya entonces estuvieron hablando y riendo todo el rato hasta que algo llamó su atención, la explicación de una espada que usaba una esmeralda del caos como fuente de energía, era la primera vez que veían un arma así, siempre hubo paz en sus infancias, aquella espada les impresionó y quisieron verla mejor, de manera que se separaron del grupo y a escondidas observaron un rato la espada. Por aquel entonces lo más peligroso que surcaba las calles era cierta banda de ladrones indirectamente relacionada con Fang the Snipper, ladrón entre ladrones, cuya rata era su más grande servidor, para ganarse el favor del mito viviente decidió robar la legendaria espada que usaba como energía una esmeralda, pero al ver las intenciones de éste, Lara-su quiso detenerle junto a Light, siendo demasiado fácil para el ladrón llevarles fuera, a la parte de atrás de un callejón, para intentar deshacerse de ellos. La tutora de aquel pequeño grupo de niños era Thalia, con sus 23 años llevaba una gran experiencia de monitora, profesora y niñera, se dio cuenta de la falta de Light y volvió en su busca, y aunque intentó protegerlos de aquel desperdicio de rata, nada podía hacer, simplemente se quedó delante de los niños tapando con su cuerpo cualquier ataque que quisiese hacer el ladrón, mas su intento de no dejar testigos no sirvió de nada, cuando iba a atacar, un extraño poder le arrebató la espada, un zorro de dos colas parecía controlar el poder de la esmeralda, usando su poder, Tails fue reconocido por aquel ladrón.  
-Tú... tú eres el joven Prower... por eso la espada te obedece...- Tras esto, el cobarde ladrón salió corriendo.  
-¡Qué vergüenza para el gremio de malos malosos! deben estar en decadencia, en mis tiempos los malos duraban más...- Bromeó Tails.  
Light y Lara-su quedaron enormemente sorprendidos, y Light saltó a los brazos de Tails llorando, mientras el zorro intentaba tranquilizarle, oyó una voz que no conocía.  
-Em... ¿sr. Prower? quisiera darle las gracias por haberles salvado, mi nombre es Thalia, soy la monitora de Light...- Fue la presentación de Thalia.  
Tails la miró de arriba a abajo, y le gustó lo que vio, no sólo era una cara bonita con un buen cuerpo, era fina, delicada, educada, y poco a poco, a medida que la iba conociendo, supo que también era lista, justo lo que él necesitaba, una chica que no fuese tonta, ya le había cansado el jueguecito de ir con las animadoras de la universidad. Ella, por su lado, sintió cosquillas por todo su cuerpo cuando Tails dijo:  
-Mm... voy a ir yo también de campamento, a ver si me toca una belleza como tú de monitora...

Ahora, en otro lugar, una pareja se estaba besando en un taller, Tails y su novia, Thalia.  
-Ya es hora de irme.- Dijo Tails separándose de ella.  
-¿Tan pronto?- Dijo ella.  
Tails no respondió, sabía que era pronto, pero tenía otras cosas en mente, estaba muy pensativo.  
-Tails... ¿qué te pasa? estás muy raro últimamente, ¿tanto te ha afectado el regreso de Dark? o acaso...  
Tails seguía sin responder a aquella zorrita plateada de grandes ojos marrones y larga cabellera negra que le llegaba por la cintura, la mirada del joven Prower se había vuelto más decidida, más seria, parecía estar muy seguro de sí mismo.  
-Mira, nena,- Dijo al fin. -tengo un asunto del que encargarme, llevo mucho tiempo investigando y ahora no lo puedo dejar.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
Tails sólo sonrió pícaramente y se fue, dejando a Thalia en la puerta del taller, intentando recordar como era él cuando se conocieron, desde entonces hasta ahora había tenido pequeños cambios graduales, ahora que tenía 27 años no parecía querer casarse aún, y eso que ella le había sacado el tema más de una vez, llevaban 5 años juntos y aún temía que a Tails le importase más sus experimentos que ella, y esa forma tan fría de portarse, esa impasibilidad, algo le pasaba y ella debía averiguarlo, aunque eso le llevase a mirar en los archivos ocultos del ordenador de Tails.

Dieron las 4 de la tarde cuando Light, Sound y Lara-su llegaron al territorio donde Sound aseguraba que se encontraba la vivienda de Dark, era la hora de la verdad.  
-Inspeccionaré el terreno.- Dijo arrogantemente Sound.  
Light asintió con la cabeza, Sound pareció desaparecer entre la maleza, intentando hacerse el héroe para ver de cerca aquella cabaña que escondía en su interior al villano de su aventura imaginaria.  
-Lara,- Comenzó a decir Light una vez solos, sin mirarla a la cara. -Será mejor que no vengas, voy a despistar a Sound, esto lo tengo que hacer solo.  
.¡De eso ni hablar!. Lara-su frunció el ceño, .¿Cómo... cómo te atreves a decir que lo tienes que hacer solo?  
Light se giró extrañando, la voz de Lara-su parecía estar perdiendo su poderío, ahora era ella la que le daba la espalda.  
.La verdad es que...- Comenzó Light. -Dart y tú siempre habéis estado muy unidos, hacéis buena pareja, él se disfrazaba de mi padre y tú de mi madre, yo siempre era Tails.  
-(A mí siempre me gustó Tails...)- Murmuró Lara-su.  
-Siempre el pequeño, el hijo... le traeré de vuelta para ti, guardiana de la esmeralda maestra.- Concluyó Light  
Lara-su se dio la vuelta rápidamente viendo cómo Light empezaba a andar hacia la cabaña, en la tranquilidad del bosquecillo, el ruido de las chicharras ensordecieron el sonido de los pasos de Light, y los latidos de su propio corazón, un segundo que pareció eterno, Lara-su se abalanzó abrazándose al cuello de Light por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en él.  
-Tonto... tráele de vuelta, tráele porque es mi amigo del alma, tráele porque es tu hermano, pero yo voy contigo, Dart es fuerte y puede defenderse, pero tú... yo te protegeré siempre, si te perdiese no sé lo que haría... eres mi tesoro a proteger...  
En ese momento, una pequeña chispa de amor sincero se despertó, y cerca de ellos, Sound se apoyaba en un árbol, escuchando y sonriendo.  
-Críos...- Dijo Sound al aire.  
Se volvieron a reunir los tres, no tenían demasiado que perder, así que se dejaron de tonterías sacadas de las últimas películas que habían visto y decidieron presentarse directamente en la cabaña, al llegar a la puerta, alzaron su vista y sentado sobre el tejado estaba Dart.  
-Os esperaba.- Dijo Dart con una mirada más apagada y una media sonrisa. -Espero que hayáis traído la esmeralda que me falta.  
-¡Dart!- Se exaltó Light. -Vuelve a casa...  
Dart sonrió más al mirar a su hermano, pero negó con la cabeza diciendo que ese era su sitio.  
-No digas tonterías.- Salió una voz conocida tras un haz azul de luz. -Si has vivido 14 años conmigo no te morirás por seguir con nosotros.  
-¡Pap... Sonic!- Gritó Dart, saltó de donde estaba y bajó medio flotando con sus zapatillas de luz. -No tienes nada que hacer aquí, mi padre confía en mí, él sí que me quiere, tú nunca me has querido.- Terminó a regañadientes Dart.  
Al parecer, Dark le había contado a su hijo lo que pasó después de que Sonic se enterase de que Amy iba a tener un hijo que no era suyo.  
-Y nada de lo que le conté era mentira.- Dijo al fin Dark, salió de entre las sombras de la cabaña acompañado de dos tipos con cara de malas pulgas, sus miradas parecían vacías y seguían las órdenes de aquel erizo marrón que ahora denotaba una pizca de tristeza en su mirada.

Hace poco más de 14 años, a Amy se le empezaba a notar que estaba esperando descendencia, Sonic se lo notaba, pero no quería decir nada, quería que fuese ella la que diese la noticia, pues en un principio pensaba que era suyo, y aunque le diese cierto miedo, estaba seguro de que era suyo, cuán grande fue el jarro de agua fría cuando le dio la posibilidad de que fuese de Dark, pues estaba de poco más de 3 meses y ella y Sonic no se habían unido hasta hace uno.  
-¿Y ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer?- Dijo Sonic mirando a otro lado.  
-Pues...- Dudo Amy.  
-Tienes que abortar.- Dijo fríamente Sonic.  
-Ya lo había pensado, pero no, no puedo hacerlo.- Respondió sin dudar Amy.  
Mantuvieron una larga discusión, Sonic no quería que Amy trajera al mundo al hijo de Dark, pero Amy insistía en que su hijo no sería como su padre, el pequeño no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, y al final de la conversación decidieron no volver a verse.  
-Si no aceptas a mi hijo, no puedo aceptarte a ti.- Terminó Amy.  
Y esa fue la última vez que se vieron en mucho tiempo.

Ahora, el ambiente se había vuelto muy tenso, Dart sentía un gran rencor por el que había sido su padre, no podía creer que quisiese acabar con él en el pasado, pero ahora era diferente, ya no estaba indefenso, y quería hacerse de notar.  
La llegada de Knuckles fue crucial para equilibrar la balanza, y en un momento brillante, de esos que te hacen crear una solución para un problema insalvable, Light sintió la necesidad de tomar el mando.  
-Lara, tú y tu padre podéis retener a esos tipos tan raros, Sound, tú podrías escabullirte en la casa y traer las Chaos Emeralds, papá, ¿podrás encargarte de Dark?  
Todos estaban impresionados, pero la decisión de su mirada hizo asentir a todos.  
-Bien.- Continuó. -Si le mantienes ocupado yo creo que puedo convencer a Dart para que vuelva con nosotros.  
-¿Ya sabes qué decir?- Afirmó en forma de pregunta Lara-su dedicándole una sonrisa.  
Y el plan se puso en marcha. Los enemigos nuevos parecían tener los mismos poderes que Dark, pero Lara-su y Knuckles podían mantenerlos a raya. Sound lo tuvo fácil para infiltrarse dentro, sólo debía meter aquellas joyas brillantes en su mochila e irse. Sonic se encaró con Dark, esta vez iban a ir a por todas, la última vez sólo fue un calentamiento. Por su lado, Light se puso ante Dart, la determinación en sus actos le convertirían en heroe sin saberlo.  
-Dart...- Comenzó Light. -Vuelve con nosotros.  
-Eso ya lo hemos hablado.- Dijo simplemente Dart.  
Light dejó su mirada fija en él y quedaron en silencio un momento, lejos de las batallas, lejos en su propio mundo.  
-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Acaso recuerdas algún momento de infelicidad mientras estuvimos juntos?- Poco a poco Light se iba acercando a su hermano.  
-¿Infelicidad? incluso tú tendrías que estar conmigo, Sonic siempre estaba de viaje, ¿cuántas promesas tiene que romper para que te convenzas de que no es como quiere aparentar?  
-Yo soy feliz, la vida no es perfecta, ambos lo sabemos, pero siempre hemos salido adelante.  
-¡Eso lo dices porque tú eres un hijo legítimo! sin embargo... yo... Dark es mi padre, él me hará feliz, él está conmigo.  
-Si Dark es tu padre ¿quién ha removido cielo y tierra para encontrarte? ¿quién no se separó de tu lado cuando cogiste aquella pulmonía que casi mueres? ¿quién vino a vernos en la competición de atletismo? creo que tienes un concepto algo extraño de lo que es la familia.  
Dart quedó un momento en silencio.  
-"Una familia...- Comenzó a decir Dart, recordando algo que le dijo Tails una vez. -"...es un grupo de personas que se quieren entre sí"-  
Por fin parecía comprenderlo, la sangre le llamaba, pero los hechos hablaban por sí solos, las cosas empezaban a mejorar, Dart ya no era el enemigo, y eso era un gran descanso para quienes le conocían, Sound había conseguido sacar las esmeraldas de la cabaña, Lara-su y Knuckles se las apañaban bastante bien con los compañeros de Dark, no eran muy listos y su fuerza no les servía de nada, quién tenía bastantes dificultades era Sonic.  
-¿Qué te pasa, erizo azul? te haces viejo para estas cosas.- Se burló Dark.  
-¡Ja! tenemos la misma edad, erizo marrón, sólo que tú no te has casado, la verdad es que eso cansa bastante.- Dijo Sonic pasándole por la cara a Dark que Amy estaba con él.  
-¡Te tragarás tus palabras! Amy me quería a mí, tú la engañaste, le dijiste un montón de mentiras de mí...- El punto débil de Dark quedó al descubierto.(Mentira) Decía una voz en su interior.  
-Eso dices tú, pero en el fondo sabes por qué estaba contigo.- Dijo Sonic mientras se recuperaba de la última caída. -Vamos, ambos lo sabemos, todo esto no es por Dart, lo haces porque siempre me has envidiado, tengo una mujer estupenda y unos hijos formidables...  
Dart oyó esto último y le sonó a gloria, sonrió un momento y decidió poner fin a todo aquello, le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermano y corrió a detener a "sus padres", pero en medio de la lucha, el contrincante de Knuckles se detuvo un momento, empezó a chillar de agonía ante la sorpresa de Knuckles, sus venas se hincharon y llamó la atención de todos, su compañero, temblando de pánico dio dos pasos atrás.  
-... Ma... Master hace efecto.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo.  
-¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!- Gritó Dark. -(Yo también correría...)- Sus pensamientos iban solos de nuevo.  
Pero no volvió, siguió alejándose mientras su compañero se retorcía de dolor con unos gritos que hicieron que hasta Lara-su se tapase los oídos, cerró fuerte los ojos y empezó a murmurar "que se calle, que se calle..." rápidamente Light se puso a su lado y le dio apoyo.  
-Papá ¡tienes que detener esto!- Dijo Dart a Dark. -Eso que me contaste de Master...  
-Yo no puedo hacer nada, Master es el que manda.- Dijo Dark negando con la cabeza.  
-¡Por favor!- Gritó Light acercándose. -Esa no es la salida, esa droga hace daño a la gente, si de verdad querías a mi madre sabrás que a ella nunca le ha gustado que la gente sufra...  
Light se acercó demasiado a Dark, que parecía no querer escucharle, y terminó recibiendo, le dio un golpe tan fuerte que salió disparado, pero antes de estrellarse contra la pared, alguien le cogió, Tails había llegado, con su mirada fija en Dark y su sonrisa pícara, llevaba un ordenador portátil en una mano, dejó a Light en el suelo y se apoyó en la pared, empezó a escribir en el ordenador velozmente, ignorando a todos, incluso a Sonic, que se le estaba acercando, hablándole, dándole las gracias con notable alegría de que estuviese ahí, pero Tails seguía a la suya, murmurando en voz alta todo lo que escribía.  
-El cuarto individuo no resistió la última dosis...  
-¿Qué escribes?- Preguntó Sonic al ver que no le hacía caso.  
-¡Ey, Dark! se supone que tenías que conseguir las Chaos Emeralds, ¿qué es lo que has organizado aquí?- Dijo Tails.  
-Lo siento, tenía asuntos pendientes...- Respondió Dark.  
Sonic no salía de su asombro, al igual que los demás, no podía creer lo que oía, Tails no podía estar con Dark, él mismo fue el que le ayudó en el pasado para darse cuenta que su sitio estaba con Amy.

Hace 13 años, Tails, sabiendo lo que había ocurrido entre Sonic y Amy, decidió ayudarles, y aunque Sonic evitaba el tema, Amy seguía aceptando al zorro como uno de sus mejores amigos, estando a su lado cuando le necesitó, incluso al nacer Dart fue Tails el apoyo emocional de Amy, Tails sólo pretendía que Sonic y Amy formasen una familia, siempre era Sonic quien le ayudaba, era el momento de hacer algo por él, si Sonic seguía sufriendo por sentir la amenaza de Dark en aquel niño terminaría mal, de manera que mientras Amy trabajaba, Tails le hacía de canguro al bebé.  
Un día, mientras Tails cuidaba del pequeño, llamó a Sonic de forma "urgente".  
-¡Sonic! tienes que venir a mi taller ¡deprisa!- Insistió el zorro sin decirle el motivo de la urgencia.  
Una vez allí, Sonic se encontró a Tails vestido muy elegante, ante la cara de anonadado de Sonic, Tails sólo le dijo:  
-No recordaba que hoy se casa un amigo mío, y yo tengo los anillos, si me doy prisa aún llego, pero tienes que quedarte aquí, no me puedo llevar al pequeño.- Tras esto se fue a toda prisa.  
Sonic frunció el ceño y maldijo el haber caído en esa trampa, no le gustaban los bebés, no hacían más que llorar, moquear, tirar del pelo y oler mal, o eso es lo que siempre había pensado. Su instinto de "bueno" y la amistad que le unía a Tails le hizo pensar que debía cumplir con la tarea aunque fuese de mala gana, él sabía que Tails había estado haciendo de canguro últimamente, un día le vio cuidando del hijo de los vecinos, un cerdito que no paraba de comer, también de la hija de unas ardillas, incluso del hijo de Sally y Manic. Con cierta curiosidad se acercó a la cuna donde estaba el nuevo encargo de Tails, dentro había un pequeño erizo de color rojo intenso, se acababa de despertar.  
-Bueno, bueno, ¿de quién eres, pequeño?- Dijo Sonic sonriendo.  
El pequeño le miraba fijamente, como si estuviese estudiando al extraño, estaba serio, inmóvil, algo que a Sonic le hizo gracia, cuidadosamente le cogió en brazos y un extraño lazo pareció estrecharse entre ellos, el pequeño se puso a reír a carcajadas como sólo un bebé sabe ante las gañotas de Sonic. Cuidó de él toda la tarde sin saber siquiera su nombre, hasta que alguien entró por la puerta, Sonic estaba jugando otra vez con el bebé, alzándolo en brazos como si fuese un chao, no se había percatado de que habían estado llamando a la puerta, había puesto música, una fina mano de mujer le tocó el hombro y le hizo reaccionar, al verla, Sonic se quedó inmóvil un momento, era Amy, la mirada de la joven madre era una mezcla de alegría, sorpresa y una extraña nostalgia, pero contuvo las ganas de saltarle a los brazos como había hecho siempre.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Sonic intentando esconder su mirada.  
-Vengo a buscar a mi pequeño.- Dijo simplemente Amy.

-Bueno, ¿a qué esperas?- Dijo Tails.  
Ahora Dark se cruzó de brazos y pensó un momento, luego trajo la caja donde guardaba las esmeraldas, pero estaba vacía, no se había dado cuenta que Sound había desaparecido, y con él las esmeraldas.  
-¡Bravo, idiota!- Dijo Tails malhumorado. -Eso es lo que has conseguido con tus batallitas familiares.  
-Pero Tails...- Comenzó Sonic intentando sonreír.  
-¡Tú a callar, don "yo soy el héroe"!- Por una vez, la mirada de Tails estaba vacía. -Tengo cosas que hacer ¿que te crees? ¿que iba a estar siempre a tu sombra?  
-¡Oye, zorro de dos colas!- Dijo Knuckles acercándose al grupo. -No habrás organizado todo esto tú, ¿verdad?  
Hubo un momento de silencio, Dart, que se sentía estúpido por algo que no entendía, se quedó mirando al suelo, intentando pensar, intentando asimilar todo lo que había pasado, mientras, Lara-su había ido junto a Light para ayudarle a levantarse, y permanecía junto a él, con sus manos unidas, Dart les miró y se puso junto a ellos, otra vez los tres juntos, como antes, como siempre. El silencio quedó roto por una risa histérica provinente de Tails.  
-¡Qué serios estáis! igualmente esto no es asunto vuestro, son mis investigaciones. Ahora mismo sólo me interesa él...- Tails miró a Dart. -¿O creíais que llegó hasta aquí él sólo? Pero aún es pronto...  
Tras esto, Tails se dio la vuelta y desapareció en una nube de polvo, entre la confusión, Dark quería hacer mutis por el foro, pero de la nada apareció Sound y le golpeó con una tabla por sorpresa, esto llamó la atención de los demás e hizo que Knuckles reaccionase agarrando a Dark fuertemente.  
-Bueno, bueno, ¿vas a explicarnos qué pasa?- Dijo Knuckles en tono amenazante.  
-No tengo que decirte nada, equidna, yo sólo sigo a mi maestro...- Tras decir esto, Dark se soltó dándole un fuerte golpe a Knuckles.  
Knuckles quedó sentado en el suelo y Dark salió corriendo.  
-¿Estás bien, Knux?- Preguntó Sonic ayudando a su amigo a levantarse.  
-No es nada, pero tenemos que cogerle.- Respondió.  
-Eso déjamelo a mí.- Empezó a decir el erizo azul. -Tails... es responsabilidad mía y sólo yo soy lo suficiente rápido como para coger a Dark, si le cojo a él cogeré a Tails.- Terminó.  
-¡Yo quiero ir!- Imploró Light.  
-Es mejor que no, voy a ir muy deprisa.- Aclaró Sonic.  
-Eso no es problema.- Dart se metió en la conversación. -Light es más rápido que tú, aunque aún no ha sacado todo su potencial...- Dart miró a su hermano y sonrió. -Yo también debería ir, con estos zapatos de luz puedo ir rápido.  
Sonic les miró un momento, luego miró a Knuckles, y éste asintió con la cabeza, llamó a Sound y le dijo a Sonic que no se preocupase, que él se llevaría a su sobrino de vuelta a palacio.  
-Otra cosa.- Dijo Knuckles antes de irse.  
-¿Sí?  
-Averigua qué pasa y haz que Tails sea como antes.  
Mientras Sonic y Knuckles se lo decían todo con la mirada, Lara-su les pedía a Dart y Light que fuesen con cuidado, y se despidió dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Y Sonic partió detrás de Dark seguido de Light y Dart. Por el camino, Sonic fue repasando una a una todas las aventuras que había pasado junto a Tails, ¿de verdad se había considerado a Tails su sombra? no podía ser, Tails siempre había sido importante para él, un apoyo moral, un amigo, un hermano, pero algunos recuerdos estaban cortados, como si quisiese olvidar todas esas veces en las que Tails fue el punto más importante de una misión y sin embargo todos los triunfos fueron a parar al "héroe", después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas batallas, ¿por qué ahora? si de verdad Tails le odiaba ¿por qué no se lo dijo antes?  
-No puede ser...- Pensaba en voz alta.  
Llegaron a una fábrica abandonada, Dark se metió en ella sin darse cuenta de que le habían seguido, o no quería darse cuenta, Sonic estaba junto a los muchachos escondido, esperando el momento de infiltrarse y enterarse de todas esas preguntas que no encontraba respuesta, pero cuando iba a entrar.  
-¡Espera!- Dijo Light. -Mira, es Thalia.  
Dart y Sonic se giraron, sí, era ella, estaba ante la puerta lateral, con un ordenador portátil como el de Tails, entonces se percató de la presencia de los erizos y se giró, mostrando su faz de preocupación. Se reunieron a escondidas del sistema de seguridad, que seguramente había implantado Tails.  
-¿Qué haces aquí, profe?- Preguntó Light.  
-Hola, pequeño... he venido por Tails...- Dijo con una falsa sonrisa.  
-Entonces ya lo sabes...- Comenzó Sonic.  
-Hace mucho que Tails empezó a actuar de forma extraña, aquí tengo una copia de sus archivos, esa investigación que guarda con tanto celo no es otra que la de Master.- Thalia encendió el ordenador.

-No me lo puedo creer.- Insistía Sonic repetitivamente. -Tails no es así, ni por una investigación de las que tanto le gustan.  
-Lo sé...- Dijo tristemente Thalia.  
-Una cosa,- Añadió Light. -¿no te estás poniendo en peligro dándonos esta información?  
Thalia sonrió y le dijo que no se preocupase, Tails ya había intentado acabar con ella y había fallado, aunque Tails no sabía que ella se había dado cuenta, algo del antiguo Tails estaba aún en su interior y le había impedido hacerle daño. Poco a poco fue explicándoles la verdad sobre la droga, Master, en sus inicios parecía estar diseñada para mejorar las cualidades de la gente, pero el proyecto de vida perfecta le afectó de forma diferente a como estaba planeado y todo aquel que la tomaba se volvía más agresivo, además que el poder que le daba el estudio sobre la esmeralda maestra originaba el caos, no tenía controlador, y sin él el poder no se podía unificar quedando descontrolado. Con las ideas algo más claras, el grupo entró dentro de la instalación, lo que por fuera parecía estar en ruinas, por dentro estaba dotado de una tecnología superior, todo lo que había aprendido Tails de Eggman daba sus frutos en aquella base, un sistema de seguridad superior a cualquier otro que había visto Sonic en sus tiempos de héroe, con la ayuda de Thalia consiguieron llegar hasta el corazón mismo de la base, pero una luz roja escondida entre las sombras les seguía, una pequeña cámara imperceptible mandaba todos sus movimientos al ordenador principal donde estaba una figura oscura, sentado en una silla con los pies apoyados en la mesa.  
-Ilusos... creen que pueden salvar a su amigo... ya es tarde.- Y diciendo a un pequeño micro. -Dark, es la hora de la verdad, detenles o muere en el intento, y no te preocupes, pase lo que pase te recordaré como mi guerrero más leal.-  
-Master, no soy un guerrero...- Murmuró Dark después de cortar la conexión. -Sólo soy Dark Moonside...  
Y así lo hizo, Dark se plantó delante del grupo cerrándoles el paso.  
-¡Papá!- Gritó Dart. -Tenemos que poner fin a esto.  
-Lo sé.- Dijo Dark.  
Dark sabía que aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos, él sólo quería a Dart, pero se dio cuenta de que la misma droga le estaba destruyendo, podía verlo en los ojos de su hijo, y aunque sentía que le quedaba poco, seguía obedeciendo órdenes de Master.  
-Desde que te conocí,- Continuó diciendo Dark a su hijo. -que no tomo Master, eso me ha hecho empezar a pensar con claridad.  
En un fogonazo de luz en los ojos de Dark, Sonic pudo reconocer a aquel erizo que durante un tiempo fue su compañero y pensó que quizás Tails actuaba así por esa droga.  
-Os llevaré con Tails.- Dijo al final Dark.  
-¡¿Sí?!- Dart no salía de su asombro. -Entonces... cuando acabe todo esto, ¿vendrás conmigo a casa? con mamá, con Li... y con Sonic.  
-Ya veremos.- Dijo Dark sonriendo con una extraña tristeza.  
-¿Por qué lo haces?- A Sonic aún le costaba confiar en él. -La guerra que nos has dado antes y ahora estás como hace 15 años.  
-Tranquilo.- Dijo Thalia metiéndose en la conversación. -si es verdad que lleva días sin tomar la droga ya ha dejado de hacerle efecto.  
Una gran sala en silencio era todo lo que quedaba de la antigua sala de producción, ahora sólo había pequeñas luces que se encendían y apagaban entre las sombras.  
-Vaya, vaya, Dark, te has convertido en un traidor...- Dijo una voz conocida.  
Tails se puso ante ellos, con cada destello de luz iluminaba su gesto duro y frío.  
-¡Tío!- Gritó Light, pero antes de que fuese con él, Dart le detuvo.  
Thalia también intentó acercársele instintivamente, por los fuertes sentimientos que le unían a él, pero Tails seguía igual, frío, insensible, cada vez más serio, y Sonic, viendo que todo aquello se le iba de las manos, intentó pensar, pensó con todas sus fuerzas como nunca lo había hecho.  
-Tails, tú no eres así.- Sonic se rindió a todos los pensamientos confusos y dejó que fuesen sus sentimientos los que hablasen, justo como Amy le había enseñado. -No entiendo nada, no me creo que estés actuando así, tu tienes un alma buena, eso que dijiste... nunca has sido mi sombra, no sabes lo que es la envidia ni el odio ¿qué está pasando?  
-...- Tails con los ojos cerrados calló un momento para luego explotar a carcajadas. -¡Eres patético! pero tienes razón, Tails no actuaría nunca así... ahora deja que te refresque la memoria, y puedes dejar de referirte a mí como Tails, llámame Master.  
La legión de robots creada por Master-Tails se echó sobre el grupo de héroes, atacando a todos menos a Thalia, quizás no estaba todo perdido, si la conciencia de Tails vivía aún en Master, si los robots estaban programados para no hacerle daño a la novia de Tails, aún había esperanza.

Hace 15 años, Sonic notó que Dark estaba cada vez más raro, y sospechando que pudiese estar metido en un lío, decidió seguirle a ver qué encontraba, pero no le gustó lo que vio, Dark estaba enganchado a un tipo de droga que no conocía, parecía estar haciendo esfuerzos para dejarla, pero recaía una y otra vez, cuando quiso hablar con él, Dark no quiso ni escucharle, y en una discusión que tuvieron Dark le soltó de golpe a Sonic todo lo que sentía, que a pesar de caerse bien, le envidiaba, Amy seguía queriendo a su héroe y nada de lo que él hiciese podía evitar estar perdiéndola.  
-¿Por qué, Sonic? ¿por qué sigues viniendo a verla?" Le preguntó con profunda tristeza.  
-Dark... yo... sólo quiero saber si está bien.  
-¡Pues si tanto te importa, llévatela! llévatela porque si la dejas lo único que consigues es hacerla sufrir y hacerme sufrir a mí también.- Dark cogió aire. -¿por qué la dejaste conmigo?.- Ahora pensaba con más claridad, habían pasado horas desde que se saltó la hora de su dosis.  
-...- Sonic miró un momento al horizonte en silencio. -porque... contigo está a salvo, aunque no haya guerra, siempre habrá quienes me reten, el peligro me persigue, no quiero que le hagan daño...-  
Dark le explicó que él también tenía sus problemas, ya habían muerto dos personas en la experimentación de la droga que él consumía.  
-Llévame a su cuartel general, deja que te ayude.- Dijo Sonic.  
Dark asintió con la cabeza, deseando que alguien le echase una mano, sólo necesitaba apoyo para poder deshacer aquella organización, juntos descubrieron la verdad de la experimentación, la verdad de una droga que había adquirido vida propia dentro del ordenador con la capacidad de poseer un cuerpo, el último cuerpo poseído murió al no poder soportar las altas dosis administradas por el propio Master, destruyeron el experimento, pero no a Master, que saltando como ente de nuevo al ordenador intentó poseer a Dark, y éste, pensando que lo había conseguido, le pidió a Sonic que cuando viniese la policía le culpase de todo, que le cayesen muchos años, así el mundo estaría a salvo.  
-Pero Dark, eres inocente, no puedo hacerlo...-  
-Prométemelo, Sonic.- Imploró Dark. -Hazlo por Amy, no quiero que Master me domine, no quiero que en una noche la mate inconscientemente...

Ahora Master-Tails contemplaba la batalla desde una gran silla, como si fuese el emperador del mundo.  
-Bailad, mis títeres, entretenedme antes de que os liquide.- Decía con aire de superioridad. -Vamos pequeño,- Fijó su vista en Dart. -despierta...  
Pero poco a poco se le fue amargando la fiesta al ver cómo se estaba alargando aquello, su impaciencia le hacía golpear el brazo de la silla con el dedo, casi podía sentir las chispas que saltaban de los robots al estrellarse estruendosamente contra el suelo, su inquietud le hizo ponerse en pie, queriendo acabar con aquella farsa que pretendía ser batalla, mas al levantar la vista se encontró a Thalia ante él.  
-Tails, por favor ¡vuelve!- Dijo Thalia.  
El verdadero Tails luchaba por volver, momento de debilidad que aprovechó Sonic para sujetarle por la espalda en un fuerte abrazo.  
-¡Ahora, Thalia!- Le gritó Sonic.  
-Lo siento Tails, esto te va a doler.- Dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
Durante la batalla, Thalia había susurrado al oído de Sonic que Tails, consciente del ser que le había poseído mientras trabajaba en la red, había empezado a investigar una posible cura, un remedio experimental que sacase al ente de su cuerpo, pero cuando la terminó Master no le dejó usarla. Éste, al ver cómo le chafaban sus maravillosos planes de someter al mundo con su distribución, intentó todos los trucos que sabía de cierto que afectarían a Sonic, debía darse prisa, antes de que Thalia terminase de preparar el remedio en aquella gran aguja.  
-¡Sonic, ayúdame! me hace daño...- Comenzó Master imitando recuerdos que había escarbado en la memoria del zorro. -Somos amigos ¿no? suéltame, a ti no te haré daño.- Aquella voz era falsa, era la de Tails pero con el eco de Master.  
Y Sonic, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes, intentaba no escuchar, sabía que era una trampa, pero siempre le quedaba la duda de que Tails podía liberarse de Master sin llegar a probar aquello que ni siquiera sabía si funcionaba, de manera que poco a poco iba soltando su abrazo, cediendo a las palabras de auxilio del que para él seguía siendo su hermanito pequeño.  
-Imbécil...- Murmuró Master mientras se liberaba dándole un fuerte golpe con las colas a Sonic.

El día anterior, Tails había amanecido junto al ordenador, no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí, una vez más tenía lagunas de sus propias acciones, era listo y hacía tiempo que sabía que era el propio Master quien estaba en su interior, quien luchaba por conseguir el control, ni siquiera le había dejado hablar con Sonic, no entendía su forma de actuar, le dejaba hacer prácticamente todo, pero nada relacionado con "Master" ni con el incidente donde se culpó a Dark. No había podido reunir información, y parecía hecho a drede, justo delante suya, el monitor encedido con un archivo justo en medio del escritorio, dudó un poco antes de abrirlo, le había parecido que hasta entonces había sido un archivo oculto. En ese archivo se encontraba todas las investigaciones que Master había hecho hasta entonces, cómo dominar a la gente con su droga, le pareció horrible aquel corte de libertad, se sintió tan culpable, tan impotente, se agarró la cabeza apretando fuerte las manos en su pelo, llorando desconsoladamente, lo único que quería era que todo aquello acabase, deseaba que Sonic hiciese algo, él había sido siempre el héroe.  
-Nunca te vas a librar de mí...- Oyó su propia voz enronquecida.

Master, que disfrutaba de verdad regocijándose en la victoria de aquella batalla mental, no prestó atención a su alrededor bajando la guardia mientras le repetía una y otra vez a Sonic lo del gran fallo de la humanidad, sus sentimientos, quien no controle sus sentimientos está condenado a sufrir eternamente, y Dark, siguiendo el ejemplo de Sonic, intentó retener a Master-Tails, pudiendo Thalia inyectarle el remedio. Tails quedó sentado en el suelo, sin hacer nada, con una mirada vacía, Sonic se levantó y se acercó, lo mismo hicieron los demás, de pronto un grito rompió el silencio, un grito desgarrador que anunciaba que Master salía del cuerpo de Tails, y en un intento desesperado de supervivencia se abalanzó sobre Dart, un cuerpo joven que podría consumir durante mucho tiempo, mas Dark se metió en medio.  
-¡¡¡Papá!!!- Gritó Dart con lágrimas en los ojos al ver caer de rodillas a Dark.  
-¡Espera, no te acerques!- Le dijo Dark. -Puedo retenerle, sé que puedo, esta vez no escapará...- Tras esto, engulló una pastilla.  
-¡Dark! ¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!- Dijo Sonic intentando sin éxito impedírselo.  
-Cuida de mi hijo.- Dijo con una sonrisa sincera Dark, luego se dirigió directamente a Dart. -Y tú... sigue adelante, demuestra lo que vales.  
Dart no entendía nada, pero poco tardó en saberlo, lo que Dark había tomado no era otra cosa que una alta dosis de Master, la dosis definitiva, la que le produjo la muerte a uno de sus compañeros y que seguramente ya había acabado con el otro. Aquellos experimentos que había investigado Tails, los -individuos-, Dark era el sexto que probó la droga, si el cuarto ya había muerto y con él el quinto, a él le quedaba muy poco, había resistido muchos años gracias a la dificultad de conseguir el letal manjar, pero que obtenía gracias a Tails, pasándoselo a la cárcel, manteniendo vivo su falso deseo de venganza al igual que Tails sentía aquel falso rencor hacia Sonic. Master, la droga con vida propia, la entidad con la capacidad de poseer a sus víctimas y convertirles en asesinos si hacía falta para conseguir sus objetivos, el de un mundo perfecto bajo su mandato, sin sentimientos por los que sufrir, el orden perfecto, y mayor aliado habría sido Dart si no se lo hubiesen impedido, quería tenerle con él ahora que estaban a punto de madurar sus poderes, quizás Sonic lo sospechaba, pero no necesitaba prometerle nada a Dark, ya había decidido hacerse cargo de aquel niño que años atrás rechazó.  
-Qu... ¿quién gana?- Dijo Tails despertando de su letargo.  
Thalia le tenía sujeto, la cabeza de Tails descansaba en aquellas finas faldas, bajo las caricias de su novia.  
-Tranquilo, todo irá bien.- Dijo dulcemente Thalia.  
Entonces Tails miró hacia el grupo, apretó fuerte los puños sabiendo todo lo que había pasado, llegando a ver el final de Dark, y con él, el final de Master, atrapado por el espíritu de Dark, Master no pudo escapar, por eso, al morir Dark arrastró con él toda aquella maldad, con toda la droga destruida, con todo el odio diseminándose. Sonic se acercó a sus hijos y les abrazó, evitando que viesen aquel panorama, Light dejaba caer las lágrimas notando el dolor y la angustia de Dark, podía sentir la gran pena de aquel erizo marrón al saber que no volvería a abrazar a su hijo, y Dart, después de la fuerte impresión, por fin pudo llorar también, como el niño que aún era, a pesar de fingir ser adulto.

Hace 13 años, cuando Dart tenía poco más de un año, cuando Amy y Sonic aún estaban separados, que Sonic ya había conocido a Dart, pero seguía reacio a aceptarle, pensando que ese crío sería un seguidor de Master como lo fue su padre, temiendo que Master no hubiese sido destruido del todo, pero fue entonces cuando Master intentó recuperar a su sucesor por primera vez. Aquella entidad creada en forma de droga había decidido que si su servidor Dark había tenido descendencia con aquella chica mientras estaba bajo su poder, ese niño le pertenecía, él y todo el poder que ocultaba, siguiendo su evolución hasta que sus poderes madurasen. Encontró sencilla la tarea de conseguirle, tenía muchos consumidores bajo sus órdenes, y el cuerpo de Tails para ir donde quisiese, aunque aún no lo dominaba, no pensó que le costase tanto, pero todo era cuestión de tiempo, y no podía poner en peligro la operación raptando al niño con el cuerpo de Tails. Fue fácil hacer que atrapasen a Amy y arrebatarle a Dart. Encerró a Amy en la sala de una de las viejas bases de Eggman, atada a la pared, ella no le importaba, sólo quería a Dart.  
-Bien, pequeño...- Dijo Master-Tails cogiéndole en brazos.  
Dart conocía a Tails de otras ocasiones, y aunque era un bebé, se dio cuenta de que no era el mismo, comenzó a llorar, Master-Tails sonrió "chico listo" penso para sus adentros, pero algo dentro de él también pensó por si mismo, Tails todavía era demasiado fuerte, no le iba a dejar campar a sus anchas.  
-¡Deja de resistirte!- Gritó. -Aún no, pero dentro de un tiempo acallaré tu voz para siempre...  
En ese momento fue cuando ideó aquel plan, para dominar al pequeño necesitaba a su padre biológico, era demasiado aburrido conseguirlo él mismo, quería divertirse sobretodo, así que mandó a uno de sus secuaces llevarse al crío mientras él comenzaba la que sería la primera de muchas visitas a la prisión, pero pasó algo con lo que no había contado, que aquel tipo fuese interceptado por Sonic, que reconociese a Dart.  
-¿Dónde has dejado a tu madre?- Preguntó el erizo azul cogiendo en brazos al pequeño, un poco distante.  
Dart rió al verle, estiró los brazos hacia Sonic, aunque éste no le hacía caso. Dart vio sus gafas de sol y parecieron iluminarse sus ojos.  
-¡Ah, no! eso sí que no.- Gritó Sonic quitándose las gafas y metiéndolas en un lateral de su mochila.  
Dart puso un gesto algo gracioso, tenía el ceño fruncido y puso morros, no balbuceó nada, no lloró, sólo le miraba fijamente con esa mirada que Sonic parecía reconocer.  
-¿Qué? ahora quédate aquí, voy a buscar a la loca de tu madre...- Y le dejó en el suelo. -Tú no me gustas, Amy te escogió a ti en vez de a mí.  
Le repitió que no se moviese, como si realmente pudiese razonar con él, pero en cuanto se comenzó a alejar, Dart se echó a llorar, a llorar muy fuerte, muy angustioso, Sonic se giró y eso pareció calmarle un poco, llorando más débil, vio aquella expresión, ¿a qué le recordaba?  
-Amy...- Susurró Sonic.  
Aquella carita empapada en lágrimas, sus ojos verdes, su expresión, se parecía tanto a ella, como si le estuviese diciendo en su llanto "eh, quiero ir contigo, no me abandones".  
-Está bien...- Sonrió Sonic.  
Se agachó, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, abrió los brazos y le llamó la atención, Dart intentó ponerse de pie, pero aún no dominaba mucho eso.  
-Si quieres venir conmigo ponte en pie y ven.  
El pequeño le miró, se tambaleó cuando se puso en pie, dio dos pasitos y perdió el equilibrio, pero antes de caer Sonic le cogió.  
-No está mal... lo daré por bueno.  
Le metió en su mochila, con la cabeza y los brazos fuera.  
-Vamos.  
Despertó al tipo que había dejado KO y llegó al lugar donde tenían presa a Amy.  
-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Sonic a Dart.  
Estaba mareado, había ido más deprisa de lo que estaba acostumbrado, se movía de un lado a otro y acabó metiéndose entero en la mochila. "No eres tan malo..." Pensó Sonic. Allí estaba Amy, cabizbaja, con un simple vistazo Sonic ya supo que había estado llorando, esperó un momento ya dentro de la sala.  
-Se lo han llevado...- Dijo con la voz entrecortada Amy. -Dijeron "no llores, será rápido y no sufrirá"  
-Qué cabrones...- Murmuró Sonic acercándose.  
Comenzó a desatarla.  
-No te preocupes...- Le dijo a Amy.  
-¡¿Que no me preocupe?!- Amy le dio un empujón.  
Se apoyó contra la pared, sentía sus piernas temblar, había perdido algo más que sus fuerzas, algo muy importante para ella.  
-Tú no lo entiendes... para ti es fácil, tú le odiabas.- Amy giró la cara. -No sabes todo por lo que he pasado para tenerle... él no tiene culpa de nada... ¡Sólo era un niño!- Gritó empezando a llorar.  
-Amy...- Sonic se le volvió a acercar, la tomó por los hombros. -Escucha...  
-¡No me toques!- Intentó soltarse ella. -Eres asqueroso... claro, ahora que ya no tengo un hijo vuelves a flirtear conmigo...  
-Joder, que no es eso, estate quieta y escucha.- Intentó abrir la tapa de su mochila.  
Tenía que mostrarle que Dart estaba bien, no quería que llorase más, pero si la soltaba el que corría peligro era él, desistió un momento en su intento y se concentró en calmarla primero. Ella se rindió, no le escuchaba, simplemente apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sonic, se quedó ahí hasta que notó una pequeña mano, abrió los ojos y no supo qué decir, era su pequeño sobresaliendo de la mochila de Sonic, la tocaba con su manita comenzando a reír. Sonic la dejó ir.  
-Lo he intentado, pero no me hacías caso...- Dijo Sonic sacando a Dart de la mochila. -Lo tenía un tipo raro, pero se lo quité enseguida.  
Y sintió como si de nuevo Amy no le hiciese caso, le arrebató el niño abrazándole fuerte, perdió las fuerzas y se quedó sentada en el suelo llorando con fuerza. Sonic se la quedó mirando, sonriendo, aunque Amy llorase sabía que estaba feliz, se lo notaba, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo a su lado, le puso la mano en la cabeza, confortándola.  
-Tranquila.- Susurró.  
Ella le miró, no podía evitarlo, ahora que se sentía débil y le necesitaba, ahí estaba, saltó a su cuello como no había hecho en años, le abrazó fuerte sintiendo un gran alivio en su interior.  
-Siento... lo que te dije...- Susurró bajito Amy gimoteando.  
Sonic sonrió.  
-No eres tan malo después de todo...- Sonic acarició la cabeza del pequeño Dart.

Llegaron a su hogar, Sonic, Light y Dart, entonces Amy les esperaba en la puerta, Sonic, al verla, corrió a su encuentro, se abrazó a ella fuertemente, diciendo que lo sentía, que no había podido salvar a Dark, ella siempre había presentido que Sonic nunca le había contado toda la verdad, ya sabía que pasaría algo como aquello desde el día que secuestraron a Dart siendo éste un bebé aún, y ahora entendía lo ocurrido, así que le correspondió el abrazo y le dio un suave beso en los labios, intentando calmarle, a pesar de su madura edad, Sonic seguía siendo por dentro aquel muchacho que no se preocupaba por el pasado, sabía que superarían aquella experiencia. Amy llenó de besos a Dart al verle.  
-Ey, mamá, que ya soy mayor para esto...- Dijo Dart ruborizándose.  
Pero Dart aún estaba triste, porque había tomado una decisión, esta vez la acertada, debía irse, buscarse a sí mismo, qué era lo que esperaba Master de él realmente y si podría controlarlo. Había visto cómo su hermano pequeño había cambiado en aquellos pocos días, se hizo más valiente, había reaccionado, y él quería seguir su ejemplo, así que se marchó, una despedida no demasiado triste que le llenaba de esperanza.

**FIN**


End file.
